


The Music of the Stars

by C_apric_E



Series: Never a Dull Moment [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Asteroseismology, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Five Year Mission, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Kirk and Spock are Best Friends, Life on the Enterprise, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shore Leave, Starfleet, Tenderness, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_apric_E/pseuds/C_apric_E
Summary: "Captain's log: We are en route to Vulcan, to collaborate with the Vulcan Science Academy on a project involving the translation of stellar oscillation into sounds. The sounds are needed to subdue a species of predatory creature on the planet Cygnolia Four, which otherwise would kill the inhabitants. As one of the galaxy's most distinguished astrophysicists, my first officer Commander Spock will lead our contribution to the project. While we are at station, Spock will take the opportunity to visit his parents. He's had a tough time of it over the past few months and if anyone deserves some R and R, it's him. Spock has requested that Lieutenant Juno Morris accompany him. I have granted his request."In the third Spock and Juno adventure, what seems like a challenging but straightforward project soon turns dangerous. Kirk, Spock and the team must carry out their assignment amid explosions, earthquakes and intrigue, while the clock is ticking towards the spawning of the deadly moz'ket.Also, is Spock considering marriage?The story is a follow-up to 'A Symphony of Intrigue' and 'Never Would I Leave You'.
Relationships: Spock & Original Female Character(s), Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Never a Dull Moment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669063
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. A Vulcan homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Like everyone else here, I'm just borrowing the characters I love so much.
> 
> It wouldn't be a true Spock / Juno story without a few dastardly villains, lots of sex, a dash of humour, Spock getting heroically injured (twice!), McCoy snarling at least once, Jim being concerned and protective, an informative briefing session to set the scene, Spock and McCoy and their ongoing battle of fond insults, and the odd bit of fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise arrives at Vulcan for its next assignment, which will be led by Spock and involves the collection and translation of stellar oscillation into a type of music.

Captain's log:

Once again we have successfully completed a difficult assignment, this time at Shadory V. The distribution of plague medication went smoothly and thanks to the sterling efforts of Doctor Leonard McCoy, Lieutenants Uhura and Juno Morris and my ever-dependable first officer Commander Spock, the tide had started to turn against the rebels by the time we departed.

We are now en route to Vulcan. A request came in for collaboration on a project involving the translation of stellar oscillation into sounds. The sounds are needed to subdue a species of predatory creature on the planet Cygnolia Four, which otherwise would kill the inhabitants. The Cygnolia system is not far from Vulcan. As Spock is one of the galaxy's most distinguished astrophysicists, he will be working with the Vulcan Science Academy on this, along with our musicologist, Lieutenant Morris, and other staff.

While we are stationed at Vulcan, Spock will take the opportunity to visit his parents. He's had a tough time of it over the past few months and if anyone deserves some R and R, it's him. Spock has requested that Lieutenant Morris accompany him. I have granted his request.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Vulcan Space Central, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise. We are on final approach and expect to reach Vulcan within the hour."

"U.S.S. Enterprise, this is Vulcan Space Central. Welcome. We have sent docking instructions for our new space station to your science officer, who must forward them to your helm. You are free to come and go as you please once your ship is docked and registered on our system."

"We thank you," said Captain James T. Kirk, signalling Uhura to cut the connection. The communications officer nodded to let him know this was done.

"Well, Mr Spock?" Kirk said to the slim blue-shirted shoulders and glossy dark head, which was all he could see, from his seat in the command chair, of his Vulcan first officer.

Spock turned his chair to face the captain. "I have sent the docking instructions to Mr Sulu," he reported. "VSC informs me that we may dock at our leisure, as a dedicated bay has been allocated to us for the duration of our stay here."

"Thank you, Spock." Kirk smiled in fond appreciation, and the Vulcan inclined his head in response.

The orange-brown planet on the viewscreen grew steadily as they all watched with absorption. For many, it was their first visit to the Vulcan homeworld. Spock, meanwhile, made no secret of his pleasure at seeing his home planet again. His rich brown eyes shone with subdued delight and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Soon distinct features could be seen on the planet's surface - imposing land masses and mountain ranges, a number of large bodies of water, jagged clouds drifting over all of it. It looked intimidating and interesting.

"There, Captain." Spock indicated a slowly turning diamond-shaped structure ahead. "The new space station."

"Bring us in, Mr Sulu. You may begin docking manoeuvres when ready."

"Aye, sir." The deft fingers of helmsman Hikaru Sulu punched in the docking coordinates, and the ship responded sweetly, gliding towards the distant bay entrance with a stately grace. It would take an hour to complete the manoeuvre.

Satisfied that matters were in good hands, Kirk turned to his first officer. "What's next, Spock?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back thoughtfully. "I have arranged a briefing, Captain, to discuss the scope of our assignment. All relevant staff have been informed."

"Asteroseismology, the study of stellar oscillations or as some interpret it, the natural music of the stars, is the discipline we are using in this project," Spock said scientifically, with a poetic touch. "Our task is to decode and translate the sound waves in the Cygnolia star."

"Translate them into what, Spock?"

"Into music, Doctor."

"For what purpose?" Kirk asked.

Spock eased into his favourite lecturing posture. With hands clasped over his stomach, index fingers pressed together and pointing up, and eyebrows drawn down over the bridge of his nose, he mentally gathered his information, not failing to notice Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy rolling his eyes.

"There is a species of giant mosquito-like creatures native to the fourth planet of the Cygnolia system," Spock explained, "which spawn every thousand years. If left alone they will eventually become enraged and fight each other before turning on the inhabitants of the planet. In that case the inhabitants will be, frankly, doomed, because there is no defence against the savage creatures. The spawning is due to happen within a matter of weeks. Over the previous millennium the inhabitants lost the method of dealing with the creatures. They requested the VSA's help and they in turn, learning that we were in the area, requested that the Enterprise assist."

With a practiced flick of his wrist he engaged a sequence of switches and projected a picture on the screen. The creature was two-legged but that was all that was familiar. It had four arms, large black eyes with only the pupils discernible, a nose that rolled and unrolled in the manner of a proboscis, and no mouth. It also had wings.

"This is a depiction of the creature, taken from archives on Cygnolia Four. It is approximately the size of the martial eagle of Earth, with a wingspan of around 200 centimetres, and it can fly, which makes it considerably more lethal. The old texts have described entire swarms of them almost blocking out the light."

"Delightful," muttered McCoy.

Spock glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Really, Doctor, facetiousness is hardly appropriate for a matter of such grave importance."

McCoy glared back. "Spock, a touch of humour to describe and lighten a potentially dangerous situation is not unheard of."

"I assure you, it is certainly unheard of on Vulcan."

"I'm not at all surprised."

Before they could get into another lengthy verbal jousting match, the captain steered the briefing back to the topic.

"What exactly is the nature of the assistance that we'll be providing?"

"Technical, Captain. Not military. The only humane way to control the creatures is by means of the planetary music. This sedates their nervous systems and they go back underground for another thousand years."

"Why not just kill them?"

McCoy's ill-considered comment earned him another contemptuous stare from the Vulcan. "It disappoints me that you of all people should ask this, Doctor. Wanton killing is never desirable."

"I wouldn't call it wanton if they're on a killing rampage themselves, Spock," McCoy retorted.

"Hence the need to prevent that situation," Spock said. "Then no lives are lost." He looked around the briefing table. "There is another reason for not destroying them. While in their state of hibernation they exhale or emit a gas which is a vital component of the atmosphere for the living beings on Cygnolia."

Kirk nodded. "So there's no question of killing them."

"None whatsoever," Spock said, looking beadily at McCoy. "Your task in this assignment, Doctor, is to attend to the health of all personnel at all stages - not to advocate for mass slaughter."

The CMO threw him a dirty look, but held his tongue.

Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott scratched his head. "The beasties must listen to the planetary music, ye say, Mr Spock? What kind of music is it?"

"Think of a musical instrument that uses resonance to produce its sound, for example, an ermine violin. The same principle applies - the star, as do all stars, is able to naturally produce sound waves, which are trapped within the atmosphere. They make the star resonate. We measure that resonance indirectly as an oscillation in the star's brightness as its constituent gases compress and expand, causing cooler or hotter temperatures and a corresponding dimmer or brighter appearance. Those sound waves can be translated into a kind of music, a sequence of notes, albeit at a frequency much too low for human ears."

He put an animated diagram on the screen, showing exactly what he had just described.

"Lieutenant Morris and Ensign Chekov will assist with this project, as will Mr Scott and his department. Our task is to collect data from the Cygnolia star and work on the conversion to sound. We will accomplish this by deploying a collector/transmitter near the star, which will gather the data for a week, to begin with, and transmit it to us for conversion." He looked around the table. "If the data gathered within the week is sufficient, we will use it to develop the musical defence. If not, we will keep collecting until we achieve our goal. Needless to say, it would be better if we succeeded at the first attempt."

"And where does the VSA come into the picture?" asked the captain.

"Their astrophysicists have built the collector. They are engaged in final testing now, and on completion will hand it over to us, whereupon we will travel to Cygnolia and deploy it. Once that is done we will travel back to Vulcan to start analysing the data at the designated facility just outside of ShiKahr."

Kirk brightened. "What you're really saying, Spock, is that our services won't be needed immediately."

"Yes, Captain, that is correct."

The captain rubbed his hands together. "In that case, I hereby authorise shore leave for the next two days for anyone who wishes to avail themselves. When we return the crew can take a longer break."

"Just a moment," McCoy said, raising a finger.

Spock's lips compressed into an exasperated line. "Yes, Doctor?"

"You said the creatures have to listen to the music. How will that happen? Do we use a giant broadcasting system, or what?"

"That is a good question."

McCoy, who had been expecting sarcasm and whose mouth was already open with a retort on the tip of his tongue, was flabbergasted. His reaction brought the faintest hint of a smirk to Spock's severe Vulcan features.

"Since we are tasked with ensuring the music is effective, we will have to get close enough to the creatures for them to hear it."

Now everyone looked flabbergasted.

"How close is close enough? The beasties dinna seem friendly, from wha' ye're sayin'."

Spock nodded. "That is correct. They are not. But the effect should be immediate so even if they approach to within a short distance they will be tranquillised before they can do harm. We do not need to contact the entire population as the tranquillising effect is passed on from creature to creature. Obviously if we can get to more than one group the effect will happen quicker."

Juno and Chekov, who thus far had listened but not participated, shared a startled glance.

"Well, that's just wonderful!" snapped McCoy, flinging up a hand.

Spock leaned back in his chair, arms folded. "I suggest, Doctor, that you reserve your energy for that final stage, because it is the most dangerous part and your admittedly dubious skills might be needed."

"You'll change your opinion smartly if you're the one who should happen to need them."

Spock was about to speak when the comm signal flashed. "Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here. What is it, Uhura?"

"Sir, we are now in dock. I have a message from the Federation embassy," said the communications officer. "They send greetings and compliments and they invite you and the senior officers to a welcoming function tomorrow evening."

Spock said nothing, but his eyebrows rose to touch his hair. McCoy pressed a hand to his forehead, and Scott looked as though he was being torn away from a favourite engineering journal.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please circulate to the relevant officers." Kirk looked around the table. "I too am not fond of these schmoozing events, ladies and gentlemen, but this is in our honour. We have to attend."

"In the meantime I will draw up a roster for the shore leave, Captain. I also suggest that since we are at station, we reduce the shift times and stagger them so the crew may have more time off."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for that, Spock." The captain's affectionate smile left no doubt as to how much he relied on and trusted in his first officer. "When do you plan to visit your parents?"

"We are meeting with the VSA tomorrow. I will pay them a courtesy visit afterwards, and when we return from Cygnolia and are in the process of analysing the data, I will spend a few days at their home, while still working on the project."

Kirk smiled dotingly at his friend. "That sounds like a plan."

"That is, Lieutenant Morris and I," Spock clarified pedantically.

"Of course. Well." The captain rubbed his hands together briskly. "That seems to be that. Tomorrow we start our assignment officially, so please, all of you get some rest tonight."


	2. Plans and pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Juno discuss things to do on Vulcan.

In the quarters of Juno and Spock later that evening, an important conversation was taking place.

"ShiKahr looks like a fascinating place, love. I'm going to enjoy getting to know it. Oh, I would like to know if there are any Indian restaurants." Juno, clad in a t-shirt and nothing else, was lying on her stomach on the bed and browsing a data tablet connected to the Vulcan entertainment and information system. "I'm in the mood for some good Indian tandoori chicken."

Spock's voice came from the bathroom. "Indian, _taluhk_?"

"Characteristic of the Terran region on the continent of Asia. The food is cooked with spices such as cinnamon and ginger and is usually aromatic and delicious. They have many excellent vegetarian dishes which I'm sure you'll enjoy, my darling."

Interested, Spock looked around the door frame. "I shall inquire. It will be most educational to try a new cuisine type."

"And enjoyable too."

His nightly ablutions completed, Spock emerged, looking fresh, tidy, and nude. He had dumped his uniform in the recycling bin and had not bothered to find something else to wear. Under Juno's relaxed influence he had discovered that nakedness in the privacy of one's quarters was indeed comfortable and pleasurable. His colleagues, notably the captain who had had a habit of bursting in unannounced, quickly learned, after one or two awkward incidents, to make their presence known and wait for admittance. If there was an emergency, clothes or the lack of them were the least of the worries.

For a moment he stood just inside the room, watching her absorption with the tablet's offerings. He was enchanted with her eagerness to explore his home city, and hoped she would also enjoy the very different setting of the more remote facility where they would do the conversion work. That lay outside the city limits, to minimise the effect of miscellaneous signals and other possible interference.

The fact that they were still together was as much of an enchantment. It had been just three months since the traumatic events at Shadory V, where Spock, under the influence of weaponised brain-controlling martial music, had violated Juno in a way that had shaken everything he had ever believed in about himself. Their relationship had held, despite Spock's extreme stubbornness both in not seeking counselling and in clinging to his belief that only Vulcan disciplines could help him when it was obvious they were doing no such thing.

While Juno was receiving counselling and coping with her own trauma, it took an emotional breakdown for Spock to embrace his human side as the one that would get him through the crisis. With the support of Kirk and McCoy, the only people aboard who knew the whole story, they had worked through their pain together. Each helped the other, and they had emerged still hurt, but whole.

In the months since, both had received counselling from doctors McCoy and M'Benga, and in the professional and personal opinions of their physicians, were making a good recovery.

These days, Spock noticed, he felt a deep tenderness towards Juno, more so than before. She had not turned away from him despite everything and had supported him and remained by his side through it all. He had been rejected in the past for far less. In fact, he had fully expected rejection from Juno and it took some effort to convince him otherwise. She had battled to get through to him, had fought for him and their relationship, and his admiration for her had increased exponentially.

He had come to the conclusion that he did not wish to go back to living alone. That, however, was a matter for another day.

"Let me see what is on offer," he said, sliding in next to her.

Together they perused the lists and reviews of entertainment and cultural venues, of which there were hundreds. Spock was pleased to see some familiar names of establishments he'd frequented in his school days, and also noted the welcome addition of several new museums.

"Where do your parents live?"

Spock pulled up a map of the city and pointed out the quiet residential suburb where his family's home had stood for years.

"And the VSA?"

That august institution was not far from the house. Spock explained that his father had bought the house with the expectation that his son would attend the VSA and become one of its most distinguished alumni.

"As you know, he disapproved when I chose Starfleet over Vulcan. But I have no regrets. My career has been as rewarding as any tenure at the VSA."

Juno knew from conversations along the way that Spock's childhood had also been difficult. He had only really been appreciated, she felt, once he joined Starfleet. She wanted to vicariously be a part of that time, see the trail of his early years on the map, where his school was, the places his mother used to take him after school, the homes of his friends, but it was a sensitive subject even now.

"But your father has come around, you said."

"He has," Spock agreed. "In my last communication with him he told me he was proud of my accomplishments."

She pressed her head to his, and he leaned into the contact. "As he should be, my darling."

Through their mind link she expressed her own feelings.

_I would love you even if you had not stacked up that long list of achievements. I love you for who you are_

_I know, my taluhk. I know_

Bathed in the glow of tenderness, they kissed, a searching exploration of tongues and lips, punctuated with little murmurings of love. The soft sounds became sighs, and then moans as desire grew.

Juno was becoming increasingly attuned to Spock's moods, and she sensed now, beneath his growing arousal, an undercurrent of melancholy brought on by reminiscing. A little pampering wouldn't go amiss right now, she thought, and would help him to relax. And of course, she would enjoy every second.

She set to work on his body. Spock shifted into a comfortable position as she kissed her way down his neck and over his torso, stopping along the way to lick his nipples and then blow on them. He shivered with delight at the twin warm and cold sensations. The little green nubs tightened quickly. She sucked each one in turn, making him writhe with pleasure.

Her hands glided over his skin, soaking up its extraordinary warmth, tracing the outlines of his ribs, scratching gently with her nails. There wasn't a single part of this beautiful body that she didn't love. She felt her face heating up with a rush of blood, and lower down, her clit starting to engorge in anticipation of their joining.

Spock was making soft noises of enjoyment with each exhalation. He grabbed a handful of sheet, crunching it in his fist. His other hand wound into Juno's long dark curls and tensed around the back of her neck, but he was gentle. Subconsciously he was always careful to not exert too much of his great strength, no matter how lost he was in the pleasures of love-making.

Between his legs there was a pulsing heat that demanded attention. He reached down to stroke himself, to find that Juno had beaten him to it. Her hand wrapped around his aching cock, sliding from base to swollen tip and back in smooth strokes. This was where it got interesting. Spock's penis was enveloped in rough-textured skin, covered in tiny nodules like a natural sandpaper. The feel of it now and the anticipation of it inside her sent a dart of heat straight to her clit, forcing a whimper from her lips.

Spock gave an uneven gasp and thrust upwards into her hand, letting her know he wanted more pressure, more pace, more. He pushed a knee up between her legs and discerned instantly, from the wetness on his skin, that she was ready for him.

A deft flip of his powerful arms, and Juno found herself on her back with Spock hovering above her, positioning himself for penetration. He grasped his penis and squeezed, and a trickle of pearly pale green fluid seeped from the tiny slit. With the palm of his hand he spread it over his glans, and then he lunged forward and pushed all the way into her. 

"Aah, Spock!"

"Yes, _ashayam_ , yes -"

The need to thrust was urgent. Spock pulled out so that just the tip of him was inside Juno. Then he clenched his butt muscles and drove his hips forward. The delicious force of his entry made her cry out again.

His thrusts were getting quicker. He strained to go deeper. Her swollen flesh yielded for him again and again. The hard, rough-skinned organ scraping across her sensitive nerve endings, the length and thickness of it, caused a pleasurable ache deep inside. Her hips jerked up to the rhythm of his movements.

Spock was panting out Vulcan words now, the sign that he was on the verge of orgasm. Pumping madly into her, gritting his teeth as he pushed for the end. Thrusts faltering as internal muscles began to expel his semen. A final gasp as pleasure surged through him. The heat of his ejaculate on Juno's tender flesh sending her over the edge, gripping his arms, crying out his name.

They collapsed into a heap of entwined arms and legs. For a while the only sound was harsh breathing. Spock eventually raised himself on his elbows and caressed Juno's hair to one side, nuzzling against her neck.

"I cherish you."

"I love you too."

\----------------------------------------------

_taluhk_ \- (Vulcan) precious; cherished one

_ashayam_ \- (Vulcan) beloved


	3. A visit to the Vulcan Science Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team visits the Vulcan Science Academy for their first collaborative meeting.

The new Vulcan Space Station served as the point of entry to the planet. Floating in a geosynchronous orbit above the modern capital city ShiKahr, it was functional and efficient while offering a high degree of comfort to weary travellers. The station had an accommodation section that took up two levels, a shopping hub, and a departure hall for the various commercial and military flight services. There was also a large transporter facility for those going down to the city.

"Very nice," Kirk exclaimed as the Enterprise away team entered the main concourse. It was bustling with Vulcans and representatives of a hundred other species, with the hum of innumerable conversations as background noise.

Besides Kirk and Spock, the group comprised Juno, McCoy, Scott and the impetuous young Russian ensign Pavel Chekov, a part-time assistant to Spock who would be gaining valuable experience on this mission. The group was on its way down to the VSA, where they were due to meet with their colleagues on the data collection and analysis project. As they exited the docking bay's door they were met by Torek, an earnest young Vulcan, who explained that he had been sent to greet them and escort them to their meeting venue at the VSA.

"Live long and prosper, Commander," Torek said haltingly. He seemed awed to be in the very presence of the illustrious Vulcan Starfleet officer.

"Peace and long life, Torek," Spock replied. His serenity and confidence spilled over to the young emissary, who visibly pulled himself together and remembered his duties.

"We will be meeting with Doctors T'Rael, Sintar and T'Mana," Torek informed them with renewed assurance. "The first two are engineers and Doctor T'Mana is an astrophysicist. All have been extensively involved in the development and construction of the RECAT - the resonance collector and transmitter. They are eagerly awaiting this meeting."

"When do you expect to have the RECAT up and running?" asked Kirk.

"The device has been completed and is now awaiting results of the final tests. Once we have received satisfactory results we will hand it over to the Enterprise for deployment."

They emerged from the ground station into a wall of heat that struck them full in the face like a physical blow. McCoy gasped with the unexpected shock of it. Kirk immediately began to fan his face, to no avail. Juno was prepared in theory, but in practice the sheer intensity of Vulcan's heat was astounding. Even Spock raised one eyebrow.

The doctor rallied enough to make a comment which Kirk and Spock had both expected. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. 'Hot as Vulcan' is as appropriate as it gets."

'This way, please." Torek was directing the group towards a ground car that looked blessedly cool inside.

They all piled in gratefully.

"Thank you, Torek," Kirk said. "At least we won't arrive for our meeting looking like melting marshmallows."

Puzzled, the young Vulcan turned to Spock for assistance.

"It's a human metaphor, Torek," the older man explained. "If memory serves, marshmallow is a soft saccharine-based edible substance from Earth, that melts rapidly when heat is applied."

"Edible?" Scott said. "That's debatable."

"You know, of course, it vass first produced in a monastery basement in Kiev," Chekov remarked.

Scott chuckled. "Aye, laddie."

The VSA was a complex of buildings clustered around a spacious central square which was shaded by tall palms. Vulcan's ubiquitous blue-green grass-like ground creeper covered the soil beneath the trees and with stone benches at various positions around the square, the effect was of a calm and quiet place to sit and ponder.

The buildings themselves were typically Vulcan in design, all very similar and following a logical pattern of placement, whereby related disciplines were housed near to each other, and access from one building to the next was simple and quick. This logically pleasing layout was married to an aesthetically pleasing design. Elegant silver and white heat-repelling exteriors were topped with pointed domes, the shape of which was echoed in the pointed arches of the entrances.

Between the buildings were perfectly laid out lawns of the same blue-green creeping ground cover which, as Torek explained, was drought-resistant and never needed mowing. At the very most, an occasional trim or snip was all that was required to keep the lush swards looking perfectly symmetrical and neat. The colour of the lawns was spectacularly enhanced by the pale orange Vulcan sky.

They entered a building that looked very like all of the others, except for a plaque on the wall beside the door.

"This is the Department of Planet Science and Engineering," Torek explained. "Here is where the RECAT was developed and tested."

He headed for a flight of stairs and presently led them into a roomy laboratory lit, as was every room in the VSA, with natural light. This not only saved energy but was kinder to the eyes. To one side was a smaller room with a table and chairs, and it was here that the two Vulcans and one Andorian waited for them.

Dr Sintar was an elderly, slender male Andorian with the typical attractive blue skin and white hair of his species. His cranial antennae quivered with delight as he greeted the Enterprise group one by one.

"Captain Kirk, it is an honour. Commander Spock, your reputation precedes you. And this must be Doctor Leonard McCoy. My dear friend Daniel Corrigan speaks very highly of you. Who do we have here? Ensign Pavel Chekov? Charmed. And Engineer Montgomery Scott, naturally, what a pleasure. And you, my dear? Lieutenant Juno Morris - oh, the musicologist. Of course. Your skills will be very valuable. Thank you for assisting us. Would you like a tour of the facilities?"

He took Juno by the elbow and steered her towards the other end of the laboratory. Kirk felt Spock tense beside him, then relax.

Juno had received an instant message via the mind link, and she hastened to reassure the sender that all was well.

_Don't worry, love. I'm just indulging this sweet old scientist_

_As you wish, taluhk, but if you need me_

_I'll call_

_Very well_

The other two Vulcans, meanwhile, had introduced themselves to the group. Both females were clearly pleased to meet their new colleagues, and expressed their pleasure in a formal and dry manner. Kirk marvelled at the difference between them and Spock, who was noticeably less stiff though still rigorously proper. The years working with humans have changed him, he thought. For the better.

Juno and Sintar meandered back to the group, chatting amiably.

"Shall we proceed with the agenda?" said T'Rael, gesturing towards the table.

They spent the rest of the morning going over the details of what was required for safely transporting and securely storing the device, the timeframe for the launch, and the roles each team member would play. Everyone had a job to do, and they were looking forward to doing it.

On the way out Kirk turned to Spock. "Spock, you're welcome to pay your parents that visit now."

"I shall do so, thank you, Jim."


	4. Happy homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes home for the first time in years.

Spock took an air-taxi to his parents' home in one of the city's outlying residential suburbs. He knew from a brief unanswered call to the house that nobody was there, but it was entirely possible that the situation would have changed by the time he arrived.

The security key was unchanged and his palm print still worked. He let himself in quietly and stood for a moment on the path to the front door, savouring the scent of roses and herbs, the tinkling of wind chimes from his mother's collection, and the rustling of the breeze stirring the palm trees and plomeek bushes. The sun blazed down as it did everywhere on Vulcan, but in this cool haven its strength seemed diminished.

He had not been here in some years and was gratified to see that for the most part, it was still the same. There was a new free-standing building outside which, he assumed, was the recently added ambassadorial office his father Sarek had mentioned some weeks ago.

Otherwise, it was all as familiar as his Enterprise quarters.

The interior was cool and still, all white walls and elegant arches. His father had spent a good deal of time and effort on heat-proofing the house for the earth-born Amanda's sake. Spock's room, too, was welcoming and familiar, except for a bigger bed than he remembered.

As he'd hoped, his mother was still in the habit of keeping a large container of relen tea in the fridge. A glass and a half later, he heard the front door opening.

"Mother?" he called, so as not to cause her alarm should she discern that someone was in the house.

The footsteps slowed, he heard a gasp and then a cry, and there was a rush of motion towards his location.

"Spock! My sweet boy!"

Amanda hastened into the kitchen. She stopped short of throwing her arms around Spock, but did take his hands and squeeze them. He did not pull back as he had been known to do in the past. Amanda didn't fail to notice this.

"This is the most wonderful surprise! Are you well? Is everything all right?"

Spock did not take after his mother in appearance. She was significantly shorter than him and had to look up quite sharply to catch his eye. Her long silver hair was caught behind her neck with a leather thong. Her face was an attractive heart shape, and her eyes a mellow grey.

"Everything is fine, Mother. I hope you and Father are both in good health." Spock had allowed some of his mental shielding to drop in order to gauge his mother's emotions. Her utter joy at seeing him was inexplicably comforting, and was an experience he never realised he had sorely missed until this minute. And yes, all was well with his father too.

"We are, my lamb. What brings you here, and so unexpectedly?"

"We are here on assignment. The Enterprise will be in the area for between three and four weeks."

She clapped her hands joyfully. "I hope this is not the only time I'll get to see you, Spock."

"Indeed not. I am hoping to pay an extended visit once the first phase of our assignment is complete."

Amanda's face lit up with happiness. "Of course, my son. You don't even have to ask. Your father and I will be thrilled."

'Thrilled' was not an adjective Spock would ever have applied to Sarek, but he understood that Amanda referred to a sentiment rather than an actual emotion.

Time to break the news about Juno to his mother.

"I will not be coming alone, Mother. There will be -"

"You're bringing Jim Kirk! How lovely! He can take the green bedroo -"

Spock captured his mother's hands in his. As he had expected, the surprise of being willingly touched by her relentlessly Vulcan son stopped Amanda's exuberant flow of words in mid-syllable.

"Jim will be visiting, naturally, but it is not to him I refer."

Amanda brightened. "Leonard McCoy, of course."

Why was this so difficult to articulate, and why did his mother not realise? Spock took a breath. "Unfortunately not. It is indeed a friend, but also more than that."

The penny finally dropped. Amanda's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Spock, that's perfectly fine! Your more-than-a-friend will be as welcome as you are."

"Thank you, Mother. Where is Sarek?"

It seemed to Amanda that Spock changed the subject very quickly. There was plenty of time to satisfy her curiosity, she told herself, and she let it go.

"He's at the embassy. I believe he will be another thirty minutes - can you stay?"

Spock's relationship with his father had improved since the Babel incident and he readily agreed. In an earlier time he would have excused himself and departed as soon as his obligation to his mother was fulfilled, but now he found he was looking forward to seeing Sarek.

When the ambassador entered and saw his son, standing up to greet him in stiff Vulcan fashion with one hand arranged in the proper salute, he returned the greeting and then, to everyone's surprise, gripped Spock's arms with genuine affection, welcoming him home.

It was not until much later after Spock had left, beaming straight back to the Enterprise, that Amanda realised she had no idea whether his guest was male, female or other. It didn't matter, of course, as long as he was happy, but mothers were always curious.


	5. Pleasure before business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pre-duty entertainment in the lovebirds' quarters.

In Spock and Juno's quarters a while later, the couple was preparing for the evening's diplomatic function.

"Are you sure I must come with? I'm not senior crew and -"

"You are an important member of the team who will be working on the project, and you are my _ashayam_ ," said Spock firmly, coming to slide his hands around her waist. "I will not hear of you staying behind."

He pressed his mouth to her neck, just under her ear, and tongued the skin gently. That fragrance, lemon and patchouli, never failed to delight.

"Will your parents be there?"

Spock recognised the question as a manifestation of the anxiety he had sensed in Juno since his disclosure of their upcoming Vulcan assignment. "They will be there. My father told me as much this afternoon."

She turned to face him. "Do they know about me?"

Her creased forehead belied the casual query. Spock soothingly tucked a wayward lock of raven hair behind her ear and stroked his thumb across her temple, easing away the frown.

"They know of you, but not about you."

Juno locked her hands behind his neck. "I'm excited to meet them, but a little nervous."

Strong Vulcan arms circled her waist and pulled her closer. "Be yourself, my _taluhk_. That is enough for me, and it will be enough for my parents."

 _I love you, and so will they,_ he sent through the mind link.

He had never before expressed his feelings for Juno in the human terms. His words wrapped around her heart like a warm security blanket, giving her the most wonderful feeling of sanctuary. He was her safe place. She felt a glow in her belly.

"It's taken you seven months to tell me you love me?" Her voice was a little wobbly.

Spock's dimple, the reliable sign that he was entertained, popped into his cheek. "I tell you that every day, _ashayam_. Just not in those exact words. Sometimes not in words at all." 

A warm hand slid up into her hair as he kissed her.

"Tell me again, Commander. The non-verbal way."

There was non-verbalisation for some minutes as desire built between the two bodies pressed tightly together. When they separated both were breathing hard.

"My lovely Vulcan. You're even more gorgeous in this dress uniform," Juno murmured, running her hands down his arms and up his torso. The well-defined muscles of his chest were taut under her fingers. "But it's still so early, love. We have at least an hour before we have to beam down."

Her fingers at his neck unfastened the top stud. He lifted his chin to assist, although Juno, as one of the tallest women on the ship and almost his equal in height, had no trouble.

Another stud popped and now there was enough skin showing for her to place her mouth against him and suck his warm skin. She nibbled his collar bone.

Spock grunted contentedly. He had donned his uniform a full hour early for this very reason. His own fingers were on Juno's back, playing up and down her spine.

His uniform was open all the way now. Juno ran her hands through the silky chest hair and grazed his nipples with her nails. He sucked his breath in as the dainty green buds stiffened.

"They like me," she exulted.

Spock didn't comment on the illogic of ascribing feelings to body parts because his nipples were, in fact, very fond of Juno's touch. Or rather, he was, through them.

He flinched a little as her nails trailed down his body, following the tantalising line of dark hair that disappeared under his waistband. Deft fingers made short work of the clasp and zip, then peeled his trousers open to reveal a good-looking bulge pushing against his briefs.

She slipped them down and his penis sprang free. As always, the beauty of his erection, its very human appearance, its remarkable emerald green colour and knobbly texture, and its fleshy dark tip already wet with his sexual secretions, started a pulsing between her legs.

"Commander, I sense that you need relief."

"You sense correctly," Spock said gruffly. With nimble fingers he loosened the tie of her gown and slipped his hands inside. With a hand on each side of her hips he pulled her against him so they stood, skin to skin, with only his erection and a burning need between them.

"You know what I would love to see you do?" she asked softly.

He knew. She had already shown him the vivid images in her mind, and they inflamed him even more.

_I will. But I wish you to do the same_

_For that we need the bed_

They lay down, turning to face each other but resisting the temptation to reach out and caress. Hands instead moved downwards to sensitive, swollen flesh, to a throbbing clit, to a stiff penis.

For Juno, watching Spock stroke himself was as much of a turn-on as the actions of her own hands. To see that cool Vulcan demeanour melt away as his pleasure grew, to see his face lose its severity and his eyes close with the intensity of it, to see the little frown of effort pulling his brows down - it was unspeakably erotic. To hear the sounds of skin sliding over skin as his hand pumped. To see his mouth fall open, and oh, the sounds that emerged, those moans and gasps.

To know that he trusted her enough to let his guard down so completely in front of her.

When he rolled onto his back, legs falling open, and began to massage his cock with a fast rolling wrist movement, they both felt the surge of heat beginning to spread, muscles trembling and straining for the spasms that would bring release.

Their mind link was buzzing.

_You're so beautiful_

_As are you_

_I love seeing you like this_

_Only for you, beloved_

_Oh, Spock! Ohh ..._

_I'm ... close ... help me finish_

Breathless and tingling from her climax, Juno swung a leg across his hips. Poised above him, she lowered herself carefully onto his penis. Instinctive concern that he might hurt her was the only thing preventing him from pulling her down all the way. But any remaining endurance crumbled as his glans dipped into her wet heat, and he surrendered what little control he had left. Only partly inside but already in orgasm, he sat up, held her close and pressed his face against her neck as choked gasps were torn from him.

In the aftermath they nuzzled and murmured until their racing hearts returned to normal.

Spock bit her shoulder gently. "Do you feel ready for this evening's proceedings?"

"Honestly, darling, I'd rather get into bed with you right now and cuddle until we fall asleep."

Spock grunted in agreement, and kissed the bitten spot.

"But we have our duty, and I'll be happy to spend the evening in anticipation of cuddling when we get back."

"Mmm."

She pulled away from him. "I'm going to shower quickly." She started for the bathroom, then turned and scrutinised his disheveled condition. The first officer lay on his back, arms spread wide, trousers around his knees, uniform jacket open, a sticky, half-erect penis on his stomach. His hair was messy and his body was still flushed faintly green. To Juno he looked simply perfect.

"Your uniform's a little creased, love."

His eyes crinkled at the corners. Blowing him a kiss, she vanished through the door. Spock smiled to himself. The uniform was dispensible. Intimate activities with his _ashayam_ were priceless.

The landing party arrived at the Federation embassy to find the party in full swing. At the entrance, a sombre Vulcan official welcomed them and dispatched a junior colleague to show them to the table of honour on the far side of the room. 

Many eyes followed their progress through the crowd. Juno knew some of those eyes would belong to Sarek and Amanda, Spock's parents, and her palms grew moist with nervous perspiration at the thought of them scrutinising their son's companions, wondering if any of them was his mysterious partner.

Spock sensed her agitation and sent soothing thoughts through the mind link.

_Be calm, taluhk_

_How can I be calm when I know your parents are here?_

_They do not know who you are. There is no need to become visibly nervous and draw attention to yourself_

_I thought you wanted them to know about me_

_I do, taluhk, and they will, soon. I am merely pointing out that you have no reason to be anxious_

_I apologise, love. I know you're trying to help_

_Be calm, my brave one_

_I'll try_


	6. Meet the parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno meets Spock's mother.

Among his countrymen, Juno noticed, Spock was stiffly and adorably formal. He acknowledged all of them with the traditional Vulcan salute and greeting. There were many who sought his attention and he tried to accommodate them all. He was no James T. Kirk, however, and eventually the networking and mingling became too much for him. He escaped back to the table and drank three glasses of water in quick succession.

Later Juno saw him talking to a couple - a Vulcan man and human woman - who could only be Sarek and Amanda. Both wore elegant Vulcan attire. The man was as tall as Spock, but heavier in build. His silver-grey hair, composed features and quiet mien gave him a gravitas that his son would doubtless easily match one day. Spock's mother was smiling and visibly trying not to touch her son in public. Although also restrained and gracious in her demeanour, in contrast to the men she was practically bubbly. Her petite stature was emphasised by the lanky Spock and his father, but her hairstyle, silver curls piled atop her head, gave her the illusion of more height.

They looked lovely, she thought, and a little of her nervousness melted away. Spock had assured her that he would only introduce her at the family home, thus giving her a chance to observe and prepare herself. It was simultaneously cunning and considerate of him.

She took the opportunity to move out to the wide terrace, where fire lamps were burning, casting a warm golden glow over the area. Juno stood at the balcony and looked out over the metropolis of ShiKahr, its lights and tall modern buildings, its parks and its busy streets and airways. Vulcan... She was actually on Spock's world. This was the place where the extraordinary being whom she loved so much had been created. For that reason alone it would always be special to her.

" _Ashayam_?" Spock approached quietly. "Are you well?"

"I am, love, thank you. It was getting quite hot in there and since you were talking to your parents I decided to get some fresh air."

Spock would ordinarily not have displayed any tenderness in such a public space, but it was dim and secluded and he calculated that there was a 97.7% chance that nobody would see if he brushed his mouth over Juno's cheek and whispered in her ear that he cherished her.

A warm hand made its surreptitious way under her uniform jacket and rubbed her lower back gently. "I sense some discomfort in you, around this area," Spock said in a low, rumbly voice that presaged tender loving care later.

"It's all this standing around," Juno said. "It puts a strain on the back."

"I will attend to it when we are aboard," he replied. "Let us go back inside." 

They started towards the door. Spock's hand rested discreetly on Juno's lower back. As they passed through a pool of light a familiar voice hailed them.

"Spock, is that you?"

Spock turned in the direction of the voice. "Yes, Jim. Please join us." His hands locked innocently behind his back.

"Look who I found," Kirk patted Amanda's hand, resting snugly below his elbow.

"Mother."

Amanda was even more delicately beautiful up close. Her glowing cheeks and creamy skin belied the fact that she lived on a hot, dry planet. Affection shone from her big grey eyes as she smiled at her son.

Juno tried not to look too nervous. So much for comfortable introductions at the house.

Spock did the honours. "This is Lieutenant Juno Morris, our resident musicologist. She will be working with us on the Cygnolia project."

"I am gratified and delighted to meet you, Lady Amanda," Juno said, as Spock had coached her.

Amanda sized up the tall, curvaceous woman standing beside Spock. Besides her attractive raven looks, she had a glint in her blue eyes that hinted at self-possession, but her sweet smile spoke of humility. She carried herself with poise and confidence, clearly proud to wear the Starfleet uniform.

"Welcome to Vulcan, Lieutenant. Is this your first visit?"

"It is, and I'm excited to be here."

Also, there was something about the dynamic between Spock and the lieutenant. On the surface there was nothing unusual. Both were scrupulously formal and polite and gave no sign that their relationship was anything but professional. But there was … something, perhaps in the way he leaned a little towards her when he introduced her, or the way she looked at him with a half-smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Their interaction hinted of friendship, protectiveness, definitely fondness. Vulcans generally didn't give much away but Amanda knew her son. He rarely looked at anyone with that level of warmth. 

She looked inquiringly at him and he knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. "The lieutenant will be joining me when I visit for a few days, Mother."

Ah ha! She knew it. This was the more-than-a-friend.

"Our home is yours, of course, my dear. We'll be delighted to have you with us."

"That's so kind of you, Lady Amanda. I'm very much looking forward to the visit." Juno said demurely. She looked around. "Please will you excuse me, I want to get some water."

Kirk offered her his arm. "May I accompany you inside, Lieutenant?"

She smiled and took the proffered arm, and they soon vanished into the crowd.

Spock knew what was coming now. He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, and waited stoically for his mother to speak.

Yes. She didn't disappoint. "So you and Lieutenant Morris are -"

Did he really have to spell it out? His mother was not a dull-witted woman - quite the opposite.

"We are - in a relationship."

"That's wonderful news, Spock. How did you meet her?"

"She was seconded to the Enterprise for an assignment and stayed on as permanent crew." His expression softened at the memory of those turbulent early days. What a challenge she had been!

Amanda interpreted the expression somewhat inaccurately. "I'm sure you got along famously right away." 

They had done nothing of the sort - the very opposite, rather. He declined to comment on that point, resolving to share the details with his mother at a later stage. Perhaps.

She was persistent, though, he had to admit. "Has it been long?" 

This was worse than being questioned at his Talos IV court martial. "Seven months, 12 days, 14.5 hours and -"

"I'm truly happy for you, my boy." She squeezed his hand. "She seems lovely."

"She is a most intelligent and courageous woman. And she has remained faithful to me through a bad time some months ago."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"I - may. It is not something I wish to dwell on, but I do see the value of sharing at least some of the facts with you, Mother."

Amanda patted his arm. "All right then. Whenever you want to, and if you change your mind that's also all right. As long as you're happy, my lamb."

"I appreciate that. Allow me to escort you back to Father."

So gallant and handsome, she thought with pride. He really had grown as a person since joining Starfleet.


	7. All systems go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The project gets underway on the Enterprise. Spock might be feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Later that evening, there were several illuminating conversations going on, all to do with the same topic. In a quiet ShiKahr suburb, Amanda was telling Sarek what had transpired between her and Spock.

"So he has decided to follow my example," the proud father said. "A most logical course of action. Earth women are extremely suitable as mates." His eyes twinkled as he looked at his wife.

"Now Sarek, I don't think it's got to that stage yet. Please don't try to force him to take action before he's ready." She didn't add that she wasn't so sure that Spock was with Juno merely because his father had married an Earth woman - but if it gave Sarek satisfaction to think that he had inspired his son, and helped him to look more favourably on Spock, then so be it.

"I assure you, my wife, I will not."

This earned him a tender human kiss on his cheek and a heartfelt two-fingered Vulcan kiss to emphasise how much she appreciated his open-minded attitude.

In their quarters on the Enterprise, Juno and Spock were discussing Amanda's reaction to the news. At the same time Spock was rubbing his long, strong fingers across the sore spot on Juno's back, telepathically feeling for the most painful area and focusing on easing the tension in her muscles.

"I believe my mother is happy for me. She said so."

"Of course she is, darling. She wants you to know the happiness she shares with your father and -"

No sooner had the words been spoken than she realised what she'd implied. Sarek and Amanda were of course married. _Oh God_ , she thought, _what a blunder_! _Damn you, Nyota Uhura, for ever mentioning it_! Spock must never know that the topic had been on her mind. She immediately put all of the rudimentary mental disciplines he'd taught her into effect, and bit her lip to stop more inappropriate words from spilling out.

Spock, meanwhile, had known for weeks that Juno was grappling with odd notions of marriage, since that last girls' night with Uhura just after Shadory. He had never let on that her attempts to hide those thoughts from him had failed dismally. The idea of a more permanent arrangement, surprisingly, was not disagreeable to him, but it was not something one rushed into. 

He also knew very well what the implications were of what she had just said. Tactfully he chose to say nothing - but he would ponder.

"Did you meet Sarek?" he asked, changing the subject so subtly that Juno didn't notice it was deliberate.

"No, unfortunately. But I will meet him at your house, won't I?"

"You certainly will, my _taluhk_ ," Spock assured her. Then he bent to his task of easing her discomfort, and there was no conversation for quite a while.

In the captain's cabin, Kirk and McCoy were enjoying a nightcap. Saurian brandy was hard to come by, and the doctor only doled out small doses of it on special occasions. Tonight seemed special, for no particular reason.

"I got the feeling Amanda was a bit suspicious of Juno," Kirk said. "Did you?"

McCoy took a tiny sip before answering. "Honestly, Jim, I didn't. But any mother would be wary of a woman involved with her son. It's perfectly natural."

"Is it?"

"Jim, you do recall I studied psychology and human behaviour at medical school. Mothers of sons often feel threatened, as if they're being replaced."

Kirk waved a hand in dismissal. "It's not like she's been a constant part of his life, Bones. He's been independent of his parents for many years. No, I just think that after T'Pring she's feeling protective of him. She doesn't want him to be hurt again and frankly, I felt like that too until I realised his relationship with Juno was the real thing."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out."

"Cheers."

  
The next morning Spock woke at his customary time of an hour before alpha shift. He could feel Juno's presence in his mind, tranquil in sleep, and her body snuggled into the curve of his torso was as pleasurable as ever. His lips brushed the nape of her neck ever so gently, and he whispered, "Good morning, _ashayam_." She didn't wake up, but she stirred and nestled closer to him.

He was sorely tempted to stay in bed for 15 minutes more but today was an important day. Today the Enterprise would take delivery of the RECAT and start the journey to the Cygnolia system. He was looking forward to the challenge, and to the collaboration with the Andorian engineer Sintar, who would accompany them for this stage of the project.

With a quiet sigh he rose slowly, taking care to avoid disturbing Juno. He would see her soon in any case.

Two hours later, Spock, Kirk and Scott were standing outside the depressurised shuttlecraft bay, waiting for the Galileo to dock with its precious cargo. Beaming the device up was deemed too risky because of the delicate built-in components, so two members of the engineering division went down to fetch it, and its Andorian caretaker, in the Galileo, which had been fitted by the ship's engineers with shockproof storage facilities for transport of a valuable and vitally important piece of equipment. If anything happened to the RECAT there would be no time to build a replacement, although the VSA carried all the components for a second one.

The bay pressurised and the doors opened to admit the three officers. They moved forward to just inside the doors, watching as Dr Sintar stepped carefully from the craft and turned to supervise the removal of the RECAT.

"So you're going to deploy it personally, Spock?"

"As we discussed, Captain," the Vulcan said, "it will be done during an EVA. Dr Sintar and I will go through the steps beforehand, several times, so that the actual deployment will take place quickly and smoothly."

"All right."

"Commander Spock, Captain, Mr Scott," said Sintar, approaching. "This is an auspicious day."

"It is indeed, Doctor," said Kirk, beaming. "Please count on us to give you all the assistance and support you need."

The antennae dipped briefly in acknowledgement. "That is most kind of you, Captain. Mr Spock," Sintar said to the Vulcan, "would you help me to transfer the RECAT to the storage area over there, please?"

The device wasn't overly heavy but Sintar clearly preferred not to take chances. He trusted a pair of strong Vulcan arms rather more than the three red-shirted engineering ensigns who were standing by with orders to carry the RECAT to its temporary home.

Spock obliged, and within minutes they were powering the device up and connecting it to the computer network. Next they would install and configure the RECAT program and run a final series of tests on hardware and software. The launch was scheduled for three days from now.

"It all looks good," Sintar said, checking the readouts on a tricorder. "Would you like to talk about the deployment procedure?"

"I have asked the relevant personnel to meet with us in one hour to discuss the launch," Spock said.

"Wonderful! I hope the lovely Lieutenant Morris will be joining us?"

"She will," Spock said through clenched teeth.

Sintar, focused on his project, failed to notice the exasperation on the Vulcan's face and in his voice, and Spock let it go. But he resolved to keep a careful watch on the Andorian. A harmless old scientist he may be, but looks could be deceiving, and Juno of late had endured enough of badly behaved males - Spock included himself in this wretched group, although he had finally accepted that the Shadory incident was not his fault.

"Good, good."


	8. Green guys are better than blue ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is unhappy with the attention Juno gets from the Andorian engineer, even if he is 100.

In the briefing room a while later, Sintar was running through the anticipated time frame for launch and deployment. The Enterprise would leave for Cygnolia in two hours, and would arrive two days after that. Kirk, Sintar and whoever else wanted to come with would beam down to the planet to inform the authorities - who were no doubt getting nervous as the expected emergence of the mosquito creatures drew near - that help was at hand.

"So by the time we reach Cygnolia the software will be installed and up and running, thanks to Commander Spock. When he launches the RECAT, I, with Mr Chekov here, will monitor the software activation."

Spock laced his fingers and sat back. "The actual launch - the removal of the device from the Enterprise and its positioning at the predetermined point - is a relatively simple process. The key issue is ensuring it is communicating with the ship and the ship is storing the data securely."

"When last did you do an EVA, Spock? Do you need a refresher?"

Spock's eyebrows rose in what Kirk knew to be indignation. "If you recall, Captain, when we were involved in the rescue of the U.S.S. Major after the Klingon ambush, I had to retrieve the ship's backup database when it was ejected into space after a hull breach."

"Oh, yes," the captain said, trying to hide a smile. "About nine months ago, was it?"

"Nine months, six days, 13 hours -"

McCoy sighed loudly. "Honestly, Spock, I sometimes wonder if you have a brain in your head, or a computer."

The Vulcan raised a single disdainful eyebrow. "I would settle for either, Doctor. Under my control neither one would make such illogical comments."

McCoy scowled. "Who made you the judge of what is logical or not?"

By now Sintar was looking from one to the other in amusement. He winked at Juno, which Spock did not fail to notice. The Vulcan was distracted by the cheeky gesture and missed his cue, but Kirk was quicker than McCoy.

"Gentlemen." The captain leaped into the gap between salvos. "The topic at hand is the launch and deployment of the RECAT. I'm confident that you have it under control, Spock, Dr Sintar. We look forward to a smooth operation in just under three days."

Spock resisted the urge to provide a countdown. From the look on his face, McCoy was expecting exactly that, and was ready with a retort. The faintest hint of a smirk informed the doctor that Spock knew this and would take great pleasure in denying him that opportunity.

"Well, colleagues," Sintar said. "I believe that is that, for now. Tomorrow we start with the software installation. I'm looking forward to seeing your skills in action, Commander, as I have no personal acquaintance with anyone who holds an A7 computer expert rating. And now, my dear Lieutenant Morris, would you show me where I can get a cup of Srjula tea?"

"I fail to understand why Sintar insists on singling you out!"

Dinner that evening in the quarters of Spock and Juno was more tense than normal. Spock seemed moody, and pushed his food around on the plate, rearranging vegetables by colour, then by texture, then by portion size, until Juno felt as irritated as he clearly was. Finally he had burst out with the matter bothering him.

"He's just an eccentric old scientist, love. I humour him, that's all."

Her lover was not mollified. "Does he know that you are my _ashayam_?" he demanded.

Juno looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Spock, are you jealous of a century-old blue person?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, abashed. Juno's heart twinged with love and amusement at this very typical display of male territorialism.

"Darling, you don't need to fret. A hundred-year-old guy just doesn't do it for me the way you do."

The last comment was meant to lighten the moment, but he continued to stare at the floor. 

"Spock?"

"I - beg pardon, my _taluhk_. That was not worthy of your consideration. I will do better -"

She reached across the desk, and after a slight hesitation he responded, sliding his elegant hand into hers. 

"Sintar does know," she said. "I told him you and I are together. Granted, it was one of the first things he asked me. But -" she added as Spock opened his mouth, "he really is just an old flirt, and there is no reason for concern."

There was no response, but the tension visibly left Spock's body. He squeezed her hand, picked up his fork and had the first real mouthful of food for the evening. Juno, too, relaxed and resumed eating.

_I do love you, more than I can express_

_Even if you can't express it in words, I know_

_Forget the Andorian, darling. You are the sun in my sky. Only you_

Spock suddenly discovered that his appetite now was not for food. He scooped Juno up in his arms as she shrieked in delight, and carried her to the bed where he proceeded to feast on her.

Later, cuddling in the afterglow of exuberant love-making, Juno asked a question that had been on her mind. "Is the EVA dangerous?"

Spock paused in his detailed examination of the pattern of her fingerprints. "It is not without some risk, but it's a straightforward exercise that should take no longer than 43 minutes - approximately."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, _ashayam_. I will be."

"May I watch you?"

Spock was not sure that was a good idea, because although it was indeed a straightforward exercise as he said, the risk was higher than he'd implied. It wasn't a lie, exactly - more like an understatement.

But he knew she would not be able to focus on her work while he was outside the ship. Rather let her see it for herself.

"You may."


	9. Space is a risky business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EVA doesn't go as planned, and for a few moments Spock is in serious danger.

Three days later, the RECAT team clustered around the airlock where Spock, geared up in a silver space suit, was checking the pressurised fuel tanks of the propulsion control unit, which would allow him to move around outside the ship.

The RECAT was already on an anti-grav plate in the airlock. Once out of the ship's artificial gravity the device would be weightless and easy to manoeuvre.

Spock, as ever, was leaving nothing to chance. Everything that could be checked was checked, and only when he was satisfied did he make his final preparations, fitting his helmet and ensuring the suit's life support system was fully operational and airtight.

Then he stepped into the airlock, and with a whoosh, the doors sealed behind him.

"Comm check - are you reading me?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative," came the calm voice over the speaker. "I am ready - you may engage the cycle."

Kirk hit the button. The light below changed from green to yellow, and then to an ominous red, indicating that the airlock was depressurised and now in vacuum. Spock was a few seconds from stepping out into deep space and leaving the safety of the ship behind.

Just before the space doors opened he turned to look at Juno, who was chewing nervously on a knuckle. With a quick flash of his dimple and a surge of love and comfort through the mind link, he turned away and was confronted with a blackness that was absolute, except for the bright galaxies, stars, nebulae and novae that glittered against the inky backdrop. It was breath-taking.

Juno had also received a brief taste of his excitement at being so close to the environment he loved to study. Spock was an excellent scientist, but he was also a brave and inquisitive explorer, and it was at times like this that he was very glad he'd made the difficult choice to serve in Starfleet.

He touched a switch on the plate under the RECAT, and it rose gently upwards. Ever cautious, he paused, getting his bearings and confirming, on his wrist screen, the direction and distance he needed to travel. Then he pushed off, holding the device in front of him.

"Everything all right, Spock?" asked Kirk over the comm link.

"Affirmative, Captain."

They all watched with varying degrees of anxiety as Spock engaged the propulsion system and began to move quickly away.

It took a couple of minutes to travel the thousand metres. "Now approaching the designated location."

Kirk knew that down on the planet there were more anxious people. He, Spock and Sintar had beamed down several hours earlier to meet with the Cygnolian planetary council and assure them that they had the matter well in hand.

The Cygnolians, a feathered, bird-like and extremely harmless species, were grateful. The time of spawning of the moz'ket, as they called them, was fast approaching and they had been searching high and low in archives all around the planet, but the ancient knowledge for dealing with the moz'ket had vanished, leaving only hideous depictions of the creatures on murals and in documents.

They were unable to explain why this was so, but were adamant that they would preserve the techniques developed by the VSA and the Enterprise, for ever more.

The captain would contact the council as soon as possible to let them know that the RECAT was in place and the second stage of the project was about to commence.

"RECAT in position," Spock reported. "Running preliminary diagnostics."

They waited anxiously until he announced that all tests were successful, the device was operational, and he was on his way back.

A little while later things were not looking so rosy.

"Captain, I have been struck by a meteoroid. My suit is losing pressure."

Juno felt her heart stutter and then slam into overdrive. Horrified, she pressed a hand to her mouth. Sintar took the opportunity to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. She didn't notice - she wouldn't have noticed if a chorus line of Sintars danced down the corridor. Her focus had narrowed to the scene in the viewport, and the only thing she felt was terror. Her pounding heart almost drowned out the sound of a desperate voice inside her crying _Spock, oh Spock, please be all right, please be all right_.

"How can we help, Spock?" Kirk sounded calm only because of his training and experience. Inwardly he was terrified - that was his best friend in trouble out there - but he was the guy in charge and he had to act like it, for everybody's sake.

The distant figure was getting closer, but so slowly!

"I am going to come in at speed. Please -" Spock coughed in the thinning atmosphere of his suit, "please stand ready to close space doors and pressurise immediately."

"Standing by." The captain's hands were shaking enough now that his first stab at the comm button missed completely. He tried again. "Kirk to McCoy.'

"McCoy here," came the genial tones of the chief medical officer.

"Get to airlock two, pronto. Spock is EVA and coming in fast. He's taken a meteoroid hit and is losing air. We may need you." _We will need you_ , he amended silently. _Just get in here, Spock, we'll worry about the rest later_.

"On my way."

Spock was much closer now, speeding towards the open airlock. The worried watchers could see the trail of frozen gases behind him, but as he drew near everyone's worst fear became real. The trail stopped.

There were gasps, and a cry of fear from Juno.

"Fuck! He's run out of air!" Kirk pounded the wall panel in frustration, leaving a fist-sized dent.

Seconds later the Vulcan flew into the airlock and cannoned off the inner doors. Everyone stepped back reflexively but the doors held under what was a substantial impact. Calculating swiftly, Kirk had engaged the closing cycle an instant before Spock arrived, hoping to gain some precious time and the exterior doors had begun to close before he entered, but now seemed to be taking an age to meet and lock.

"Open it!" Pale with terror, Juno was shifting from foot to foot.

"I can't," Kirk snapped, equally on edge, "until the outer doors are closed, or the ship will depressurise!"

It seemed to take more time than Spock had until the space doors met and sealed and the inner doors began to part. Kirk seized the door closest to him and forced it open. He lunged for his friend and dragged him into the airlock bay.

McCoy arrived at a run with his scanner in hand and dropped to his knees beside Spock as Kirk unsealed the helmet and wrenched it off. Juno stood back, heart hammering with fear, and let them do their work.

The relief that flooded her as Spock coughed was more than just a feeling - it was a physical release of too-tense muscles and a sudden weakness in her body, as though she might collapse. She clung to the bulkhead for support.

As his lungs began to fill with air he drew deep, gasping breaths that made him cough even more and retch once or twice. Then he seemed to stabilise and quieten. Juno prayed it was because he had improved and not the reverse. She didn't want to look.

Kirk, meanwhile, had been checking the suit for the puncture. He found it near Spock's ankle, two small neatly rounded tears next to each other. The tiny missile had punched through the loose fabric of his suit's lower leg.

"It was a small one." Kirk looked up at Juno. "It missed him, barely. Made a hole in the suit leg." He turned to the doctor. "Bones?"

"He's all right. He didn't run out of air until the last minute and we got him inside quickly enough. He also didn't hold his breath so his lungs are stressed but whole. The skin under the puncture hole is superficially flash frozen but that'll thaw and heal. His shoulder took the force of the bump and it's a little tender but there's no serious injury. Those delicate capillaries under his eyes are the main casualties."

Spock did look much the worse for wear, with two severely bruised and bloodshot eyes in a pale green face, and a small green trickle under his nose. He sat up with Kirk's help and pressed a hand to his shoulder, stabilising the joint.

"I am undamaged," he said in a raspy voice.

"I wouldn't put it like that, exactly. Bet you've got a blinder of a headache."

"That is accurate, Doctor."

McCoy pressed a hypospray to Spock's shoulder. "That'll help. Take a couple of hours off and rest up, but notify me immediately if the headache doesn't abate or if you have a nosebleed or other abnormal problem."

The Vulcan got stiffly to his feet. "I shall do so."

"D'you want me to disperse that bruising?"

Spock rubbed his burning eyes, realising too late it was a bad idea. Tears flooded across his sclera, feeling oddly soothing. "I will come to you presently for assistance." He addressed Chekov. "The RECAT?"

Chekov understood. If the meteoroid that struck the Vulcan had been part of a swarm of tiny space rocks the delicate collector might also have been damaged, if not destroyed.

"Zere is no damage to ze dewice, sair."

Kirk patted his first officer on the shoulder. "Doctor's orders, Spock. Go and rest. Mr Chekov and Dr Sintar will babysit the RECAT."

Spock looked around and spotted Juno standing in the background. He resisted the need to fall into her arms, instead giving her a crisp nod and to her credit, getting an equally crisp response.

"I will be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

_I need you, alive and well_

_I am both, taluhk. Come with me_


	10. We knew the risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agitated Juno discusses life and relationships with Spock.

"Spock."

"Juno?"

They were resting on the bed, in low light because of Spock's sore eyes. Juno, propped up on pillows against the wall, was almost unblinkingly watchful of him as he lay quietly with his head on her thighs. Her hand, buried in his hair, massaged his scalp gently. The other one rested over his heart.

She knew he was awake. Suddenly she was seized with a desire to try to make him understand what was on her mind.

Spock heard his name and then nothing more for a time. He sensed she was marshalling her thoughts. This must be a matter of import.

"Juno," he said eventually.

"When you get hurt, it ... I ... I can't bear it." The words came out with a struggle, as if they were determined to stay inside and were holding on for dear life.

His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes cracked open. "I know you do not care for -"

"Care, love? I hate it. Hate it!"

"What do you suggest we do about it?" he asked mildly. "I have my duties to perform and if it so happens that I get injured during the performance of those duties, that is simply a consequence I accept."

"Well, I don't want to accept it." Her eyes hardened into chips of blue ice, which Spock sensed rather than saw. Her hand clenched in his hair, tugging painfully at the glossy strands.

He winced and sat up. "You have no choice, _taluhk_. There is nothing you or I can do to prevent occasional injuries."

"Occasional?" Juno was getting agitated, and Spock's calmness was doing nothing to soothe her frazzled feelings. "You've been admitted to sickbay three times since I came on board! You should have been in a hospital bed at least two other times that I can recall. That's hardly occasional."

"Juno. What has brought this on, my cherished one? You knew the risks, both personal and professional."

He tried to probe telepathically for more insight into her mood, but there was too much happening in Juno's mind for him to gain any clarity.

She sprang up and paced between the bed and the bathroom door, arms folded tightly and her body as stiff as a tree. A wave of tension followed her, almost palpable.

Human emotional reactions of this nature were still largely unfamiliar to Spock, but he valued each opportunity to learn and be better equipped for the next time. He rose and tried to put his arms around her, a technique that had helped last time. She slapped them away and he retreated sensibly, resorting to the mind link to communicate.

_Taluhk, please let us discuss this rationally_

_I can't be rational when your life is in danger_

_That is hardly the case, Juno_

"You could have died, Spock!" she cried.

"We are Starfleet officers and the very nature of our work is dangerous," he said, logically but perhaps a touch insensitively.

It didn't wash with Juno. "How can you be so calm?"

There were tears in her eyes now. She wasn't even sure why she was crying or even why she was so upset over something she had no control over. Spock was right in that respect, but she was upset with him too though he'd done nothing to deserve her wrath.

"What would you do if I were the one lying in sickbay?"

Spock rubbed the space between his eyebrows. His headache was returning and he did not have energy for an argument. "Since you are clearly not lying in sickbay, Juno, the question is illogical."

It was the wrong thing to say. Frustrated, Juno snatched up a pillow and threw it at him. He swatted it away and approached warily. He could have subdued her easily with force, were he any other man, but he was mindful of the trauma she had suffered at his hands a few months ago and would do nothing to rake up those terrible memories.

"Come, my brave one," he said as he reached out and caught her hands in his. "Let me hold you."

He pulled her close and sent calming waves through the mind link. It was something his father would do when he was a child and sometimes felt fretful, and he had learned the technique early on.

Juno resisted, pulling back. He was far too strong, and finally she gave in. She locked her arms around his neck and sagged against him, sniffling.

His voice in her ear was gentle and concerned. "What is the matter, _tal-kam_? Do not be afraid to tell me."

"I'm not afraid," she whimpered, pressing her face against the warm skin of his neck. "I - I'm not sure myself what that was all about. Just - I've nearly lost you more than once and if that happened, if our relationship was torn apart so early on, I don't know if I would ever recover."

 _Yes_ , Spock thought, _human illogic is baffling indeed_. He said, "You are talking of incidents that are out of our control. We can neither predict nor prevent the future. All we can do is live from one moment to the next and deal with whatever comes to pass."

So many emotions warring on her face, he thought. Frustration, anxiety, embarrassment, a flicker of hope. "Is it really that simple? Is that how you do it?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I struggle with life like everyone else, my _taluhk_."

"I know you're right, love. I - really need to work on this. Will you help me?"

"I will.' His low rumble vibrated against her cheekbone, a beautiful tremor. "Despite these minor upheavals from time to time, I tell you openly that my life is richer because of you."

"As is mine. I love you so much, Spock. And I'm sorry. You're not feeling well and I'm not helping." She ran her thumbs over the bruises under his warm brown eyes, so painfully streaked with damaged green blood vessels.

Spock immediately captured her hands and brought each one in turn to his lips. "Do not be sorry for who you are. I feel as deeply as you do about our relationship - you simply express yourself with much more ... exuberance."

She laughed, and his heart brimmed with love. "I do, don't I? Good thing I have a Vulcan to help moderate my exuberance."

The Vulcan in question brushed his mouth gently over hers. "Speaking of which, let us resume our training after shift tomorrow."

The basic mental control techniques - kindergarten level, apparently - he'd begun to teach her were unexpectedly challenging. She was improving, but very slowly, and practice was the only way to progress.

"Tomorrow, yes. Now it's cuddle time."

A most pleasing prospect, Spock thought as he lay down and took Juno into his arms.

\------------------------

 _tal-kam_ \- (Vulcan) dear one


	11. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second unfortunate incident puts suspicions into Spock's mind.

"Look out!"

The hissing sound that had startled Kirk was followed by a loud bang as Spock's station blew up. The bridge lit up blindingly and just as quickly returned to normal. Everyone cried out in alarm and fright.

It was around lunchtime the next day, and since the start of alpha shift the bridge crew, under Spock's direction, had been assisting with tests of the RECAT software that he was fine-tuning, taking the ship to various locations so he could check how distance and bearing affected the signal, and compensate.

It had been going well, until now.

The Vulcan reacted quickly enough to avoid the shower of sparks and bursts of flame that shot from his overloaded console. He jumped back, brushing hot fragments off his uniform top.

"Spock, are you all right?"

"I am well."

"What just happened?"

Spock was quite aware that Kirk referred not to the incident, but the cause of it.

"I will investigate shortly, Captain, but the console is the first priority. If it is now inoperable I will need to make hasty repairs. We have a device out there that we cannot monitor or track. That is our logical course of action." 

"Of course. Go ahead."

Spock dropped to the deck and got to work, quickly identifying the problem and isolating the faulty circuit boards from the main system. Working almost intuitively, he swapped out the damaged components with new ones, and as he snapped the last unit into place and closed all the covers, the console came back to life.

It took only a minute for him to determine that all repairs had been successful. The RECAT's signal was coming in clear and strong.

"Well, Mr Spock?"

"We are at optimum operating level, Captain, but the reason for this incident is still unclear. I will now run some diagnostics."

He took his seat at the science station, inwardly as puzzled as the captain. Spock knew his board inside and out. He maintained it with the diligence and pride that another person might maintain their new air car or latest generation tricorder. There was no existing condition that could have caused it to overload, of that he was certain.

Forty minutes later he had his answer. The logs and a further visual inspection showed no faulty components, no exposed wiring, no shorts, no loose connections, no corrupted programs, no abnormal spikes or fluctuations. Until it blew up, the board had been working perfectly. It confirmed what he had begun to suspect - that the console had been deliberately overloaded.

"Jim." Spock approached the captain, looking grim. Kirk knew from long experience that when Spock wore that particular grim look, there was bad news coming.

The two conferred quietly for some minutes, then, having arranged to meet in the captain's cabin later, went about their normal business.

Kirk turned to the science station. "Any news, Mr Chekov?"

"No bad news, Keptin," replied the young Russian, who had been monitoring the incoming sensor information while Spock ran the tests. "All boards are showing normal function. Ze collector is still online and everysing looks good."

"Thank you."

All in all, Kirk thought as he sank gratefully into the command chair, it could have been a lot worse. Maybe it would still be. Assignments like this, where they knew relatively little about the outcome and were practically blundering along in the dark, were never easy.

In Kirk's quarters later that evening, the command team discussed the situation over a game of chess. They had dined together, something they tried to do as often as possible. Although Spock usually took his meals with Juno these days, he and Kirk had a long-standing friendship which included many post-prandial discussions, debates and planning sessions. It was part of what made their working relationship so effective, and neither man wanted to lose that element.

Kirk had listened intently while Spock presented his case. As usual, the Vulcan had amassed enough facts and figures to convince the captain. Spock never took a position regarding anything unless he could back it up with solid data. Kirk had once told him, only half in jest, that he'd make a splendid computer, and Spock had been touchingly proud and grateful.

"That brings us to the question - who would do this? And why?"

"Someone who stood to gain from the failure of the RECAT, I suspect." Spock's suspicions were almost as good as facts as far as Kirk was concerned. "This incident happened for no apparent reason soon after the collector was deployed and just as I was about to run a simulation of the data-gathering program component. I do not believe it was a coincidence."

Kirk had that look on his face that told Spock he was analysing the situation. Often his conclusions enhanced those of Spock, who could dissect information clinically and rationally but had little in the way of gut feeling. Kirk, on the other hand, was a master at reading the nuances of a situation. When they pooled their conclusions, the results were remarkably accurate.

"Something to do with Cygnolia, surely. What else could it be?"

"Yes. I will do more research on the planet. There may be something we have overlooked."

"Thank you, Spock." Kirk's expression was one of gratitude and appreciation. "This is vitally important information. I'm impressed."

Spock inclined his shiny head in acknowledgement.

"Not a word to anyone else. Nothing that may alert the culprits. We don't know who they are or where they're lurking."

"Agreed."

Much later Spock finally joined Juno in their quarters. It had been another long day, and he was weary. She greeted him with a kiss and a hug, which he gladly accepted. Then she set about fussing over him. Secretly, like most Vulcans, he loved being fussed over, especially because it didn't happen often - only if he was hurt, or sick, or otherwise not at his best.

She helped him undress - he was perfectly capable of doing this for himself but she enjoyed being the one in charge - so he indulged her. It was true that he might have slightly exaggerated his levels of fatigue but he reasoned that he was merely helping Juno by giving her material for her caring tendencies.

She tucked him into bed and brought him dinner, stopping short of actually feeding him. She wasn't that carried away that she would impose such an indignity on him. Afterwards she brewed a pot of Vulcan tea with her own hands, then got into bed with him and let him snuggle against her while she rubbed his temples.

"I thank you, _taluhk_ ," he murmured sleepily a while later. "It is most pleasurable to receive your ministrations -"

"You work hard, love. You deserve a little pampering now and then."

"Mmmm." He arranged his head so it was pillowed on a lush breast. " _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular_."

"Love you too."

\---------------------------------

 _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular_ \- (Vulcan) I cherish y _ou.  
_


	12. Meet the other parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Spock arrive at the parents' home for their extended stay. It's an interesting time.

The next day, it took no more than three hours to establish that the RECAT was working perfectly and with stage one of the project completed, the ship turned around and headed back to Vulcan.

The next phase involved the analysis and conversion of the data into the musical forms that would subdue the moz'ket. This would take place in the specially adapted facility near ShiKahr. In the meantime the RECAT would continue to collect and transmit, now directly to the facility, until they had their quota. Then it would be decommissioned.

During this phase Spock and Juno would stay at his home for a few days. This was the part that worried Juno. She had no idea what to expect, or indeed, what the parents were expecting. Spock had told her a bit about Sarek and Amanda but there was one awkward thing she really wanted to know. Would they allow the pair to stay in one room? Would she and Spock be able to make love under the parental roof? Was it the done thing? What were the expectations of a good guest in a Vulcan home?

Spock assured her that there was nothing to worry about. There were no outrageous expectations and she should just go about her days as though she were on board the ship.

And when they did present themselves at the house, Amanda welcomed them both with generous hugs - Spock submitted reluctantly but gracefully.

Then she showed them to their rooms.

Juno's heart sank when she was taken to the room next to Spock's. It was as she had feared. She sat limply on the edge of the bed, arms hanging down alongside her body, despondent because they were separated and more despondent because this unusual and sporadic emotionalism was bewildering and unpleasant and hard to cope with.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to rally. The room, she noticed, was elegantly decorated in a minimalist style, with pale yellow wood furnishings and turquoise and coral as accent colours. It was quite lovely. The bed was huge but the thought of sleeping alone in it made her want to cry.

Why was she so emotional lately? She resolved to talk to Uhura or Doctor McCoy.

Just then a connecting door opened to admit her lover.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, _ashayam_?"

Juno had thought the door to be locked. Spock's appearance, though welcome, was a surprise and he picked up on that immediately.

"You were not expecting me?"

"I ... no. I thought the door was locked."

He raised an elegantly pointed eyebrow. "For what reason? Vulcans do not lock doors." Then he sensed her confusion. " _Ashayam_ , you are ascribing antiquated Earth notions of propriety to the Vulcan way of life. Here, within our homes, there is no restriction on how we conduct ourselves. Obviously such conduct will be in keeping with that of respectable Vulcans, but the kind of constraints that you imagine do not apply."

"So you're saying that -"

The bed moved under her as he sat down on its edge. One finger lightly touched her cheek. "We are in separate rooms for decorum only, in case other people visit. It does sound contradictory to what I have just explained, but in Vulcan culture whatever takes place in the privacy of our homes is meant for us alone, and the outward presentation is expected to conform with societal standards."

"Double standards, love?"

"Hardly. It is merely the Vulcan way. And it is illogical to keep two people apart when they are in an established relationship. My parents do not expect us to sleep alone, hence they have accommodated us in adjoining rooms."

"Spock!" Her cheeks grew warm. This was terribly embarrassing. How could she even look his parents in the eye now? And she had yet to meet the ambassador.

His dimpled smile was one of fond amusement.

"Is this arrangement to your liking?"

Resistance was futile. The situation was what it was. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. "It's perfect."

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Two Vulcan men and two human women made for lively conversation and the conversation ebbed and flowed between a variety of topics. Sarek and Amanda were very interested in Spock's work, naturally, and their son was keen to know all about their latest projects. But then Amanda heard Juno ask if the main dish was flavoured with any spices she knew, and that started a lengthy discussion on Vulcan versus Earth seasonings and sauces, and it was all so enjoyable for the newcomer to the table.

Ambassador Sarek had greeted Juno with a dignified warmth that surprised her. She was fond of him straight away, and any thoughts of embarrassment were forgotten as she mentally ran the inevitable comparison between him and his son. He was grave in demeanour but there was a familiar twinkle in his eyes and his face was stern, but kind. Juno was glad she would never sit on the other side of the negotiating table to this man. Even if he were not a Vulcan he would be formidable, and his species made him more so.

"I trust everything is to your satisfaction, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Thank you, Ambassador, it is very much so. Your hospitality is of the highest quality."

Sarek beamed without changing his facial expression in the slightest. "You grace our home, and we are pleased to have you with us. Now, my wife," he said, turning to Amanda. "How was your day?"

The two wandered into the kitchen, chatting fondly, to organise the meal.

After dinner Spock and Juno cleaned up while the parents went to sit outside in the warm evening. The domesticated Spock was still a treat for Juno. She'd gained an inkling of his home skills when he made her pancakes for breakfast during their brief recovery break on Shadory, and he'd clearly been comfortable with the ways of the kitchen. It had been a wonderful revelation, and for a second she found herself wondering if they would take turns cooking dinner when they retired. The thought was hastily pushed aside. _Dammit, mind, behave yourself!_

"Your father is not as scary as I thought he'd be," she remarked. Spock had assured her that while Sarek's manner was outwardly intimidating, kindness was his strongest characteristic. In the past he would have had difficulty expressing approval of his father's ways - but those days were over. For good, he hoped.

"It is good to see you already comfortable with them," he said without thinking, then blushed slightly green as he realised that, with Juno's tendencies of late, she might misinterpret his words. He turned away, pretending to wipe a countertop that he'd wiped five seconds ago, so she wouldn't see his flushed cheeks.

"They really are lovely." Juno, looking out the window so he wouldn't see the pink stain that flowed over her face, agreed as neutrally as she could manage. What had he meant? Was it important that she feel comfortable around his parents? She wished she knew for sure.

Meanwhile, on a wooden bench near the rose garden, the same conversation was happening in reverse.

"It pleases me to see Spock with a partner, and she seems to be quite at ease in our home already."

"Yes, but remember what I told you, Sarek. I don't believe they are considering anything more than what they have now."

"What do you make of the relationship, my wife?"

Amanda said with honesty, "I'm a little concerned that Spock is with her only because he wishes to placate us."

Even since early childhood there had been tremendous pressure on Spock to prove he was as Vulcan as he - and his parents - claimed. The bonding with T'Pring was one of the conventions forced on him, although it was commonly done. It had ended disastrously. Amanda had secretly rejoiced while she outwardly supported her son - the haughty T'Pring was not the right match for gentle Spock, and the thought of her as a daughter-in-law was downright unpleasant.

Yet, she knew, he felt the weight of all of Vulcan on his back, as he had done his whole life. The expectations of him had always been tremendously - unfairly - high. But he'd always met them, and in many cases exceeded them.

She'd worried that Spock would feel more pressure to conform after the failed betrothal, but he'd never spoken to her about it, and when the Enterprise left Vulcan that was the end of it.

Now, while he and Juno showed all the signs of a committed and loving relationship, Amanda had yet to be fully convinced.

"Spock has a right to be with whomever he wants, on whatever terms suit him, my wife."

"I know. I just want him to be happy."

There was a time when Sarek would have chided Amanda for wanting their son to embrace emotions such as happiness. But he had come to accept that Spock had a human side to him that he'd not asked for - that he had in fact been deliberately engineered that way - and nobody had a right to judge him because of it.

Least of all one of the two people who were responsible for his birth. He had been wrong to demand more of his son than he was already achieving - and that was considerable. His disapproval at what he perceived to be failings - but were merely differences - had driven Spock away from his home for many years.

Those intervening years had taught Sarek that being less than perfect was not a fault.

And anyway, he too was happy.


	13. Mothers know these things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly times on the first night in Spock's family home.

Later, preparing for sleep, Juno wondered about the bedroom arrangements. Spock had said there were no unreasonable expectations, and they would be together as if they were in their quarters aboard ship. 

She was comfortable. The bed faced the tall window and sliding door. Starlight streamed in through gaps between the drapes, and the faint tinkling of wind chimes played as background music. It was tranquil and harmonious.

Comfortable, yes, but she longed for Spock.

As if on cue, the mind link vibrated.

_Ashayam. I am coming to you_

A minute later the connecting door opened and Spock's familiar soft tread came towards her. Then he flung back the covers and snuggled up against her back.

"You have no need of bedclothes now that I am here." The statement was a little boastful, Juno thought in amusement, but it certainly was true.

He was naked, beautifully unclothed, and the heat of his skin was as soothing as the sun's rays on her body. So warm, so reassuring. Her own personal star.

Spock slipped a hand around her waist and nudged a knee between her thighs. He shifted, getting comfortable, and settled.

"Are you pleased thus far?" His voice vibrated against the back of her neck.

"I am, love. Your whole home is amazing. Did your mother do it all herself?"

"Yes."

"She has a keen eye for detail and decor."

"She always has had such." He licked the skin of her nape, tracing a line of warmth along her hairline. Juno felt a shiver ripple down her spine.

"It's much cooler indoors than I expected."

He kissed his way down the back of her neck, lips moving lightly over her skin. "The temperature is regulated," he explained between kisses, "through judicious use of materials that do not retain heat, such as the marbline floor tiles. The windows are ... mmm ... moderately insulated and the roof is painted with a substance that reflects heat away. The temperature in the house is, on average, between Earth and Vulcan normal."

"Will your mother mind that you're sleeping in here?" Mothers knew these things.

"She will not." A nibbling sensation began to travel along her shoulder. "As I said earlier, my parents hold no conservative beliefs regarding relationships."

The knee between her thighs began to press upwards, and the nibbling became light nipping at the skin on the point of her shoulder. Spock liked to bite and nibble when he was aroused and sure enough, his hands were also beginning to wander. 

Juno was pleasantly warm. A fiercer heat was building between her legs, and a rush of blood flowing into the small nub where Spock's fingers were starting to stroke. She moaned softly, and felt rather than heard his answering murmur.

Until she remembered where she was.

"Spock, your parents are two bedrooms away!"

His voice was muffled by a mouthful of soft flesh. "I fail to see the relev -"

She tried to pull away. He was having none of it. 

"We can't have sex with your parents just down the hall!"

Sighing, Spock sat up. "My parents have nothing to do with our intimate activities, _taluhk_. Anyway, since they are aware of the nature of our relationship and are fully expecting us to conduct it as normal, it is illogical to hold these concerns."

"But what if they hear us?"

"What if they do?" He straddled her hips, pressing her against the mattress. He was superbly aroused, showing off a cheeky green erection that was making it almost impossible for her to keep up the protest. "They will think nothing of it, Juno. On Vulcan, intimate activity is part of a healthy union. It's no cause for embarrassment."

Unless related to _pon farr_ , he amended to himself.

"I'm not embarrassed! Well, not very. I just don't - mmm..."

Spock broke the kiss long enough to murmur, "Hush, _taluhk_ ," and then body language was the lexicon of choice.

Juno tried hard to make as little noise as possible, despite Spock's assurances. But when he took her nipple into his mouth like that, and raked it with his teeth, and sucked it until it was swollen to twice its normal size, and his fingers between her legs, and his cock rubbing against her clit, and his weight glorious on top of her, and his hard length sliding into her, pulsing in and out, so strong, so beautiful ...

And his gentle voice in her ear urging her on, saying her name over and over, and the heat and the fire between her legs, and his rhythmic grunts as he started to come, his lips pressed against her neck, and the delicious spasms bursting out of her mouth as little cries, and the glow of love that enveloped them as they lay quiet and content.

Rising early the next morning, Amanda heard voices from the kitchen. She wasn't in the habit of spying but this girl that her son seemed to be so smitten with - how did he behave with her when they were alone? Was it natural and unforced? Or was it a pretence to satisfy his parents? Was he really happy? She knew he had slept with her last night, as expected, and obviously Vulcans took such intimacy seriously, but no matter what Sarek said, her son's happiness was not something she liked to leave to chance.

Despite all that been asked of him over the years, Spock had achieved what he had honestly and fairly. It wasn't in his nature to bring a less than genuine relationship into his parents' home, she was sure, but still.

She crept closer, feeling sneaky. She justified her actions by telling herself that she was his mother and like any mother she had a right to satisfy herself that he was happy. Hers was not the only right, as Sarek had reminded her the previous evening, but this was a matter of maternal necessity.

As she came within hearing range and heard their affectionate chatter, her heart eased. There was nothing forced about the easy banter that flowed between them. They were seated at the kitchen table, by the sound of it.

"Spock, just try one. I know you'll like it."

"I must disagree with you, _taluhk_. I cannot imagine any circumstances in which I would find the deep-fried larva of a large Earth moth palatable." 

He sounded so grown-up, so confident, so much like his father, even down to the Vulcan endearment, one of several that Sarek liked to use with her.

"Darling, you're not allowing yourself to be adventurous. If you just -"

"Adventurous, you say?"

There was the sound of a chair scraping the floor.

"Spock, what are you - Spock!" A squeak and a muffled gasp, a low chuckle, then "Oh, Spock..."

Her son's contented murmuring didn't resolve itself into discernible words, but Amanda was satisfied that they were sounds of happiness. That was good enough for her. 

She crept back down the passage and returned, making more noise this time. She heard a giggle from the kitchen and when she stepped through the door Spock and Juno were seated at the table, innocently eating their breakfast of fruit and cereal. She didn't fail to notice the glances between them, nor did she overlook the twinkle in her son's eyes - a twinkle she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Greetings, Mother," Spock said. "Would you care to join us?"

"Good morning, Lady Amanda," Juno greeted.

"Good morning, you two. Did you both sleep well?" Amanda inquired casually.

Juno's eyes flickered towards Spock, who pretended not to notice, but his dimple threatened to materialise. To the delighted mother they were utterly transparent, and really rather cute. There was something very pure in their interaction.

"I had a wonderful night, thank you. I'm very grateful for your kindness, you and the ambassador."

"My dear, you are welcome."

"Juno was trying to persuade me to eat this," Spock said, holding up a segmented black thing that looked like a withered finger. "Normally there is little I would deny her but we have just stumbled upon one of the rare exceptions."

And how openly he was talking about this relationship! Amanda marvelled at the change in her boy, how the threads holding him together were no longer suffocatingly tight, but had relaxed to the point where he was not ashamed to share such moments of enjoyment. Or indeed, not ashamed to enjoy such moments in the first place.

She knew, however, that only with his mother, his partner, and probably Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy, would Spock be this ... human, but still retain the essence of who he was. Perhaps, in time, his father would also be allowed to know this captivating version of his son.

"I had to take steps to prevent the idea from developing further," he said, eyes crinkling fondly.

Juno smiled bashfully as the tips of her ears turned pink.

"And I will have to deprogram the replicator." He tried to look pained, but succeeded only in looking amused.

As much as she was loving the interplay between them, Amanda knew she should not even mention how charmed she was by Spock's casual demeanour. That would probably send her son into reverse gear. He'd switch to full Vulcan mode, and who knew if he would come out of it before he left? No, playing it cool was the way to go. Then she could have as much of this delightfully relaxed Spock as she wanted.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked with genuine interest, also to take the attention off the rosily glowing Juno.

"Today we announce ourselves at the RECAT facility and start our analysis of the planetary resonance that we collected over the past week."

"Both of you will be working there?"

"That is correct."

"And your father and I get the pleasure of your company, and Juno's, in the evenings."

"For several days, yes."

"A mother could ask for nothing more."


	14. Danger approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversion of the stellar oscillation is going well, but something doesn't feel right at the facility.

The facility was located about 10 kilometres from the VSA, and also not far from the family home. Surrounded by tall peaks and jagged rocks, it stood in a dry and dusty valley which had only one road going in and out. The surrounding peaks served to block data or signals generated in ShiKahr, so that only those from the RECAT would be received and there would be no distortion of the end product.

Inside, it was well equipped and high-tech. Spock circled the main lab, running his hands admiringly over sleek machinery and peering at monitors.

"Are you satisfied with the equipment, young commander?" asked T'Mana. Just as Sintar had been immediately captivated by Juno, the elderly Vulcan scientist had taken a distinct liking to Spock and had unbent noticeably in his company, while T'Rael was still comparatively formal.

Unlike Spock, Juno didn't feel in the least threatened by T'Mana. She was, in truth, proud that he had captured the interest of the famous astrophysicist. Of course, being a famous astrophysicist himself, it was only logical that T'Mana would be drawn to him.

"This is excellent, venerable T'Mana," Spock said. "We will make good progress. Let us set up and run a few preliminary tests."

The data from the RECAT was stored in a bank of computers to one side. It took no time for Spock to establish that this was the only data set, and that bothered him. He was never satisfied with doing the bare minimum, and this data was of life-saving importance. He resolved to make space in the Enterprise's computer banks for an automatic backup, to be uploaded daily.

This deficiency coupled with the console incident was starting to ring alarm bells in his head. He would have to proceed with caution. Meanwhile, there was work to do.

The VSA had developed the translation program which would convert the resonance to sound. This was to be Juno's responsibility. She would also ensure the integrity of the conversion and prevent any corruption of the sounds.

She spent the morning familiarising herself with the program. With Spock's assistance she ran a test on a segment of data, speeding it up afterwards to a frequency level that living creatures, humanoid and moz'ket alike, could hear, as advised by T'Rael.

"These results are promising," said Spock approvingly as they listened to the rhythmic thumping and unearthly twanging that she had produced. "I am confident we will produce the required quality of music to send the moz'ket back to their lairs to sleep."

The other scientists agreed. Sintar even gave Juno a congratulatory peck on the cheek, and her scowling Vulcan partner an amused grin.

Spock was not amused.

But he kept his opinion to himself this time.

By the end of the day Juno had at least two hours' worth of transcribed music. Because the speeding up also shortened the playing time drastically, ultimately her two hours had shrunk to just under a minute. They would need much more to neutralise the moz'ket. Still, it was a good start.

That evening, to celebrate the achievements of the day, Spock took Juno to an Indian restaurant in the city. After some research they had settled on the Vedic Vulcan, which was said to be one of the most popular restaurants in the Old Quarter. And indeed it was, judging by the long queue outside, but at Spock's request Amanda had made a booking and they were whisked past the line and settled at a pleasant table by the window.

The food was delicious. Spock found the combination of aromatic spices and vegetarian dishes to be most enjoyable, and he was particularly impressed by a curry made with the favinit plant, an edible type of orchid with a spicy aroma. Ever the scientist, he spent much time trying to identify all of the ingredients by tasting small amounts and savouring them at length.

He did surprisingly - or maybe predictably - well, consulting extensively with the chef, who was delighted to have the illustrious Starfleet commander in his establishment and plied him with morsel after morsel until neither Spock nor Juno could eat any more.

They finally took a break, chatting fondly about the food, the city, the culture, the planet - everything except work, for that was the condition Spock had laid down. This was to be a night away from the moz'ket and their associated challenges.

"This has been a wonderful evening, love," said Juno, discreetly rubbing a fingertip up and down Spock's long, slim index finger. She knew full well what that did to him - through the mind link she could feel the tingling running up the back of his neck. Spock was ultra-sensitive to stimulation of his fingers, and whereas two fingers at a time was the minimum for the majority, he had once told her, he needed only one finger in play for his heartbeat to speed up and his body to become aroused. Needless to say, only Juno, his chosen partner, had this effect on him.

_Taluhk, you are mischievous_

_I like being mischievous with you_

_We are in a public place_

_Are you saying you'd rather go somewhere private?_

_Yes, but in good time. Let us finish the evening. It is most pleasurable to be here in ShiKahr with you_

They shared a dessert of fruity ice cream, and settled their bill. Spock wanted to walk for a while in the night of the city of his birth, and with numerous museums, galleries, shops and cafés still open and doing a roaring trade, it was only several hours later that they arrived tired but satisfied back at the house.

The parents had gone to bed. The house was cool and quiet, and conducive to intimate activities, but after such a full and varied outing they were content to just cuddle.

"Do you think you'll ever come back to Vulcan?" Juno asked. She was lying with her head on Spock's bare chest, with a hand over his heart and the racing Vulcan pulse beneath her fingers. It was a gesture that had provided comfort and soothing for both since the days when they were still just friends growing closer to each other.

"I cannot say. At the moment I have no plans to return for any significant length of time. There is still much to accomplish in my career."

"You're not the only one with a career, love."

He pressed his mouth to her forehead. "Point taken, _ashayam_ , but you know as well as I do that nothing is guaranteed in the future. However, if our relationship can coexist with my career and yours, I will be content."

Did that mean he was looking at the long term for this relationship too? Juno wished she had the courage to ask. She was more confused than ever, but the last thing she wanted to do was scare this beautiful Vulcan away by presuming inappropriately, not when they had been through so much just to get this far.

Spock, as usual, sensed her feelings, but tactfully said nothing. He knew he would have to address this matter soon. It obviously was not going away. Clarity and direction were needed.

Just not now. Not while he was so comfortable and it was so pleasurable to lie quietly like this, in his family home, at peace, with the woman he loved.

Meanwhile, the data conversion was proceeding smoothly. After three days they had thirty-one minutes of converted planetary oscillation. They were aiming for at least two hours which, the Cygnolians had advised, was the absolute minimum.

The three women and Sintar were alone in the facility while Spock and Chekov went up to the ship to check on the backup. The Vulcan had told nobody except his Russian assistant about the duplication, for security purposes. After the incident with his exploding console he was taking no chances.

So as far as everyone else - Juno included - was concerned, the two had gone off for a status meeting with the captain.

For a while there was comfortable silence as they all focused on their tasks. Even the Andorian pestered Juno less than usual. Perhaps, she thought, with no Spock to annoy, there was no point to whatever pleasure he derived from the exercise.

Suddenly there was a shiver under their feet, and an echo of what might have been a subterranean rumble, but it faded quickly.

"Did you feel that?" T'Rael looked up from her keyboard. "It was like a tremor, but this is not an unstable area - just the opposite, which is partly why we selected it."

They all waited for some minutes, during which nothing else happened, and eventually returned to their tasks. When Spock and Chekov came back they were informed of the incident. Spock agreed with T'Rael that this was not an area prone to tremors.

"In fact," he expounded, "the mountains surrounding us are all part of the same solid base of rock. There are no fault lines, and to my knowledge, no geological anomalies."

The Vulcan women supported his explanation with an account of the number of times a geological incident had been recorded in this area - which was never.

It was enough to put the minds of the three non-natives at rest. Everyone turned back to their work and they finished the day uneventfully. There were now forty-five minutes of planetary music.


	15. When the earth moved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is making a habit of getting heroically injured.

The earthquake hit just before noon the next day.

It started with a sudden bump below the floor, strong enough to make equipment rattle and papers slide off desks. Everybody was present. Everybody froze.

There was nothing for a moment. Another jolt, and then shaking that quickly grew more violent.

"Out!" T'Rael shouted. "Out, out!"

Sintar had been standing by the door, looking out across the valley, and was outside in a flash. For the others, it was hard to make headway. It was hard to just stand up. The floor had become liquid - it rolled in waves beneath them, throwing them off balance every time they managed to steady themselves. A subsonic rumble lay underneath all of it, like the agonised groaning of the ground itself.

Nobody stopped to look back until they were on open ground and out of range of being hit by anything that fell. So they never noticed that there was a person missing until it was too late.

Breathless, frightened, still trying to balance on the heaving surface, they turned around to watch the beleaguered building. It was teetering, on the verge of collapse. 

Juno flicked open her communicator. "Morris to Enterprise, emergency! There's an earthquake at the facility, please help!"

Then Spock heard it, above the grinding and rending, the thin wail of a frightened woman.

"Doctor T'Mana is still inside," he called. "I'm going to get her!"

He took off at a sprint and was through the door before anyone could stop him. He heard Juno scream his name just before he stepped into madness.

Inside, the building was in motion. Walls shook, floors rippled, and windows shattered. 

T'Mana was pressed against the wall at the end of the passage, screaming for help. Spock calculated that he had about two point five minutes before the entire structure fell. He accepted the risk and raced towards the aged scientist, dodging pieces of the building that were starting to plunge to the ground.

He reached her, scooped her up, and turned for the door. Halfway there he heard an ear-splitting crack and he knew he'd run out of time. Debris rained down on the two Vulcans. The noise was terrifying. Spock held T'Mana close and hunched over, shielding her with his body. He gritted his teeth against the impacts on his back. The door was ten steps away. He could see his colleagues clustered around the opening, watching fearfully.

Suddenly an entire wall crumbled right next to him. Chunks of building material crashed down onto Spock, driving him to his knees. He cried out in pain as a huge whiteboard fell point first on top of him, gouging a deep tear into the flesh of his shoulder. More debris showered down as he struggled to his feet and plunged onward.

"Get in zere and help him, you idiots!" Chekov yelled to the security team that had just beamed down with some medical staff.

Several red-shirted volunteers threw themselves into the dusty chaos. One snatched T'Mana from Spock and others seized his arms, dragging him forward.

They all made it through the door in the nick of time. With a roar the building collapsed, sending a cloud of dust high into the air and spraying the onlookers with dirt and chunks of the outside wall. Spock didn't notice. He lay face down, unconscious, with Juno on her knees beside him.

T'Mana was sobbing in a most unVulcanly way - but she was alive and out of the danger zone. 

The medical team swiftly examined Spock. "He needs to be in sickbay now."

"Chekov to Enterprise, lock onto Meester Spock and ze medics vith him and beam zem up immediately!"

He looked over at Juno, who for once was not minding that Sintar had an arm around her shoulders. Her face glistened with tears that left muddy trails as they fell. She wept as Spock and the medics disappeared in a haze of light and sound. 

T'Rael was crouched beside her elderly colleague while a medic checked for any obvious injury. 

"Is everyvun else all right?" Chekov asked shakily. 

The medics nodded. "Superficial injuries, and varying degrees of shock. It would be wise to get them all up to the ship to be thoroughly checked."


	16. Growing suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk reflects that something strange is happening. Spock and sickbay meet again.

Juno raced through the sickbay doors. The minute she materialised on the transporter platform the mind link between her and Spock had exploded into pain so severe that all she could do was crouch on the deck until she regained her composure, while Scott and the others stood by anxiously.

Then she was running down the corridor.

"Over here," McCoy called as she burst into the emergency room.

Spock lay on his stomach, naked to the waist. His entire back was a mottled landscape of greens and yellows. Not one patch of normal skin remained. His eyes were glazed with pain, and his body was rigid and shivering with the effort of trying to block it. The heat coming off his inflamed skin was staggering.

Juno covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh God, Spock."

Now that she was physically close to him, the pain was worse. Her body spasmed and she doubled over. McCoy, who by now was versed in the effects of their mind link, helped her up.

"Ok?"

"Yes, but Spock. Dear God. He's not shielding."

"Deep breaths now."

McCoy supported her until she could put her own rudimentary mental disciplines into effect. They helped a little. Just a little. At the same time she felt her lover struggling to establish his own shields between them. It cost him, though, and his breathing grew loud and laboured.

He hadn't spoken or even moved when she'd entered. Only his eyes, black with shock, swivelled to meet hers. She felt able to touch him now, but didn't know if she should. He looked on the verge of breaking into pieces.

His hands were clenched into tight fists beneath his chin. She tried to unlock one to hold it. His fingers were like steel and only with determination was she able to prise them open enough to slide one finger into the space created. He immediately gripped it hard enough to hurt. Juno winced, though she was grateful for this one little thing she could do for him.

"He saved Dr T'Mana. He -”

"Decided to be a hero," McCoy snarled. "This is the result."

The bruising was vast and in places, deep enough to cause significant swelling. Torn skin was visible in a few areas, including one jagged wound across his shoulder, from which green blood oozed steadily.

"No broken bones but his back is essentially mincemeat. The tissue damage is extensive. His Vulcan strength was the only thing that got them out alive - a human would have been crushed, the medics told me."

_Hurts_

_Hang on, darling_

_Can't block, and protect you. Can't do both_

_Don't worry about me, love. Please block_

_No! No_

Stubborn as always.

"He's shielding me but he has no strength to control his own pain. Can you help him?"

"I will, Miz Juno, as soon as I finish examining him for head injuries. I'd prefer if he was awake and alert-"

Juno drew herself up to her full magnificent height and stood her ground, hand on hip. "Alert, Doctor? He barely knows what's happening around him." Her eyes glistened. "Please."

McCoy relented. "All right. Spock, I'm going to sedate you very lightly and administer something for the pain. It might not knock you out but it will help you."

Spock neither responded nor moved as the hypospray hissed. Almost immediately Juno saw his body relax and the trembling ease up. He maintained his iron grip on her finger. She pressed her lips gently to his forehead, murmuring soothingly, and he closed his eyes at last.

"Now I can start to fix this mess," McCoy grumbled. "Green-blooded idiot! Putting himself in harm's way! Never mind that I have to pick up the pieces..."

The doctor's apparent anger was, Juno knew, how he dealt with the anxiety of seeing the people he cared about get hurt. She, like most crew-members, wasn't fooled by the constant verbal sparring between Spock and McCoy, because everyone knew they respected each other and at times, even liked each other. And above all, they cared about each other, no matter how vehemently they denied it.

Only now did she notice her facility colleagues on beds around the emergency room. They all seemed unhurt. Nurse Christine Chapel was tending to the elderly T'Mana, who looked better than she did thirty minutes ago.

Kirk hurried into sickbay at that moment.

"How is he, Bones? What happened?"

Juno gave an account of Spock's heroics at the facility.

He gripped her arm. "Are you all right? Is anyone else hurt?"

"Yes, and no."

"Holy fuck." Kirk had just caught sight of the full extent of the damage. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll recover completely, Jim," said the doctor, working quickly but gently with a protoplaser across the Vulcan's skin. "He's just going to be damned sore for a while."

It was another hour before McCoy was satisfied that he'd done all he could. During that time Spock had drifted in and out of consciousness, always keeping his implacable grip on Juno's finger. She couldn't feel it any more. Probably the entire digit was numb from lack of circulation. She would have McCoy check it as soon as possible.

"I'm going to put him on his back, which'll be more comfortable, but with anti-grav support so that there's no pressure on those injuries and no additional pain. He'll be suspended from the hips upwards."

With help from his team, McCoy soon had a pair of low-level anti-gravity emitters in place on each side of Spock's bed. When he switched the field on a barely audible hum started up and Spock's upper body rose two centimetres above the surface of the bed. They turned him over carefully.

Suspended in this way, there was no weight pressing on his back. Still sedated, he lay motionless. Juno arranged the pillows comfortably under his head.

"All right," McCoy said. "Nothing more I can do for the moment. Now he just needs to rest."

Kirk stood by his friend's bedside for a while, looking contemplative and concerned. He was thinking of the conversation the two of them had had a few days ago, and Spock's suspicions that someone, or some entity, was trying to sabotage the RECAT project.

Was this part of the plot? Spock had also reported yesterday's tremor in an area known to be seismically inert. That, too, was worrying.

If these events were connected, how could he protect his friend and the others - including his friend's partner - against people who could do this? Who could literally tear the ground up from under their feet?

"All right there, Jim?"

The captain's shoulders lifted and fell with a weary sigh. "Just thinking about why this has happened, Bones. You sure he's gonna recover?"

McCoy patted Kirk's arm. "I guarantee it. It's just a matter of letting him heal. And you know Juno's presence makes it better for him."

They both turned to Juno, whose eyes had barely moved from the pale face of the sleeping Vulcan.

"I know the drill by now," Kirk said. "You may stay with him, Lieutenant."

McCoy pursed his lips in agreement. "You and Spock put the idea into my head last time he was a patient. I had wanted to investigate the concept more closely, but I hoped it wouldn't be with you two." He gave a lopsided grin. "Should've known better."

Juno remembered that. They had pushed their beds together - or rather, she had done the pushing since Spock was not allowed out of bed - to sleep spooned up to each other. McCoy hadn't said anything but it was no surprise that he'd used that incident to develop an idea for a new mode of patient care. He was one of the most open-minded, not to mention innovative, physicians she had ever known.

"Consider us your guinea pigs, Doctor," she said with a wan smile. "And please help me with this." She held out her finger, white and swollen, and still numb.

"Looks like the nerves have been compressed and the blood flow restricted," said McCoy, turning the digit this way and that. "Wait - was this him?"

She nodded.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." He manipulated the finger and rubbed life back into it. She gritted her teeth against the burning of nerves regaining their function and veins filling again with blood.

"I must let his parents know about this," Kirk said. "I'll try to pop in later. Thanks for the good work, Bones."

With a last concerned look at Spock, he left the room.

Juno settled down to the one task she didn't want - yet another vigil.

Her eyes brimmed as she relived the terror of the earthquake. Spock had been incredibly brave, knowing that as a Vulcan male he had the best chance of making it out alive. That didn't make it easier to accept.

A tentative knock on the door heralded the entry of the person he'd risked his life for. "How is young commander?" T'Mana asked, concern in her voice.

"He's in a lot of pain but Doctor McCoy assures me that he'll recover completely."

"That is good." The aged scientist did not hide her relief. "I am in his debt. His courage is exceptional, even by Vulcan standards. Please convey my gratitude and admiration."

"I certainly will, thank you. I'm glad that you and the others are safe."

The room grew quiet again, except for the sounds of the monitoring equipment. Does this have to happen so often, Juno thought, watching Spock sleep. What will he do if next time I'm the injured one? It could so easily have been her lying in that bed.

Was it even fair for each of them to put the other through this anxiety and worry again and again?

This was a topic for when Spock had recovered. Right now, she was on partner sickbay duty. The patient seemed a little feverish, she thought. There was a green spot on each cheek and his breathing was shallow.

McCoy came in at her call and swiftly examined Spock. "His temperature is elevated, Miz Juno, but not to dangerous levels. It seems to be his Vulcan physiology reacting to the human anticoagulant. Once he's metabolised it, which should be within a few hours, he'll be fine."


	17. Words to puzzle over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock enlists Juno's help with getting the Cygnolia project back on track. He also makes a proposal that Juno dare not take seriously.

Spock woke up an hour later to an odd floating sensation. He was in pain. He was also in sickbay, judging by the background beeping and jingling sounds and the faint medicinal odour.

"Juno..."

Instantly he felt her cool hand on his forehead. "I'm here, love."

"I do not feel very well ..."

"You're a little feverish, darling. It's a reaction to the anticoagulant Doctor McCoy administered to help break down the blood clots. And let's not even talk about your back."

He remembered. The building, the collapsing walls. The noise. The pain. Instantly he struggled to get up. "Doctor T'Mana, is she well?"

Her hands pinned his shoulders down. "She's recovering in this very sickbay."

"I must go to her -"

Juno stepped back. "Get out of that bed at your peril, Commander Spock." She gave him a stern look, tapping her fingers on her folded arms. It was a posture Spock knew well. She had obviously been studying his body language.

He lay back obediently.

"She was in mild shock for a while but she's fine now, thanks to you, love." She brushed his fringe to one side and placed her lips gently against his forehead. He felt very hot, even for him.

"Juno. _Taluhk_." Later Spock spent some time figuring out what had induced him to say what he said at that specific moment. He was unwell, yes, but far from delirious as Juno had thought. It was as if the words had a life of their own and, determined to be born, they had taken control and fled his body "Bond with me. I want -"

She sprang back in alarm. "Doctor McCoy! Hurry please!"

Was this not what she had wanted him to ask? What was wrong now? Spock closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy to repeat himself and now the irritating doctor was approaching.

McCoy bustled in, scanner at the ready. "What's the problem?"

"I think he's hallucinating. He's saying strange things -"

The hum of the medical tricorder was the only sound for a short time. McCoy examined Spock carefully and thoroughly. He was concerned about blood clots from the massive bruising on the Vulcan's back. Perhaps one had travelled to his brain.

Finally he straightened. "He's all right. Temperature still elevated, but nothing to worry about. Just let him rest."

"Are you sure?"

McCoy gripped her shoulder and looked her squarely in the eye. "I'm sure."

"Although your medication is turning my stomach, Doctor, as it usually does." Spock's voice was soft but his tone was as acidic as ever.

"There, you see?" McCoy grinned. "You and your heroics, Mister Spock, are going to put me in the hospital one day."

The instant puzzled frown was a joy to behold. McCoy loved teasing Spock as much as the Vulcan enjoyed teasing him.

"No more excitement, please, Miz Juno," he said as he left the room. "He must get plenty of rest for the next two days."

Spock pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "I'm not delirious, talu -"

"Ssh," she soothed. "You heard what the doctor said."

"But -"

"Hush, Commander."

He gave up. This was a battle for another day.

Juno put her hand over his heart. She loved to feel his Vulcan pulse beating bravely and powerfully beneath her fingers. Now, as it always had, her touch settled Spock enough for him to fall into a light sleep.

This gave her the chance to ponder his proposal. He couldn't possibly have meant it, she was certain. He was undoubtedly still in shock and clearly not feeling well. Imagine if she'd said yes, only for him to never mention it again or worse, retract the question. No, it was a good thing she'd kept her wits about her and called the doctor. No more would be said on the matter - he probably wouldn't even remember it.

These ruminations were draining what little endurance she had left and, she realised now, she was utterly exhausted. It had been quite a day. With Spock safely and comfortably asleep she drifted off into deep slumber.

Spock, too, pondered the matter when he woke up some time later and saw Juno sleeping soundly in the chair beside his bed. Why had she reacted so strangely? Indeed, why had he opened his mouth in the first place? He considered the problem from various angles and concluded that the incident at the facility had brought to his mind thoughts of mortality, of impermanence, of making the most of moments at hand.

How lamentable it would be, he thought, if one of them was unexpectedly taken, leaving the other one alone, without ever having experienced the fullness of a loving relationship and all its possibilities. "...if our relationship was torn apart so early on..." Juno had said. At the time he had not given her words the consideration they deserved. Now he would.

That was his motivation, albeit subconsciously at that moment, for asking her to assume a permanent place in his life and he knew it was what he wanted. But how would he get her to take him seriously now?

He resolved to seek advice from his mother. With that, he put the matter from his mind until the time came for that discussion. In the meantime, he couldn't allow Juno to sleep in an uncomfortable chair.

Risking her wrath by getting up was perhaps not a good idea, but there was no other way. He rose, lifted her carefully in his arms, and deposited her on the bed beside his, then pushed them together as she had done not so long ago. The effort hurt his back as damaged muscles contracted and stretched, though it was worth it.

He arranged himself comfortably, checking that the anti-grav units were still aligned and supporting him properly. Then he took Juno's hand and placed it over his heart, and went back to sleep.

Juno couldn't be angry with him, when she awoke to find herself cuddled up to his side. This was light years better than the chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Adequate." A pause. "Actually, most uncomfortable."

The door opened just then and a voice called, "Is it safe to come in?"

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said testily. "Kindly cease to loiter outside the door."

McCoy entered, grinning. "I guess you're feeling better."

"I am not. I merely point out that your feeble attempt at humour leaves much to be desired."

The doctor bristled. "You wouldn't know humour if it gave you a neck pinch, Spock, so I don't concern myself with your opinion."

Juno knew McCoy knew that Spock had a perfectly functional - and wickedly dry - sense of humour. She also knew that Spock knew McCoy knew. This verbal sparring was just a normal part of their curious relationship.

The Vulcan raised a disdainful eyebrow. "Would you please carry out your task in an efficiently brief manner and then depart?"

"Not in the mood for visitors, eh? All right, sit up, let me see." McCoy was all professionalism now.

Spock complied. Juno winced at the sight of the discoloured flesh and still-fresh wounds, though it wasn't as bad as she'd expected. McCoy's careful protoplaser work had helped significantly to disperse much of the painful clotting and bruising.

Under the epidermal layers, though, there were still damaged, tender muscles and swellings in several places. Spock was clearly uncomfortable with the probing and prodding and McCoy kept his examination as short as possible.

"Much better than yesterday, but that doesn't mean you can get back to work. Another day of rest, Mister Spock, and then business as usual."

Spock flexed his shoulders in turn experimentally, looking dissatisfied with the unaccustomed stiffness. "May I rest at my parents' home?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure your mother will keep a strict eye on you."

"That is for certain."

McCoy turned to Juno. "Before you leave, please get some salve from me. It'll help the healing, if you'd be so kind as to apply it."

Spock and Juno both perked up noticeably at the notion of back rubs, he because he enjoyed them thoroughly and she because she could ask for one in return.

When they were alone Spock said, "I need your assistance, _taluhk_. I wish to investigate the seismic incident and may need you to work with me on this. I also want you to continue with the data conversion, but do not let anyone else know."

Juno looked incredulous. "But the data was destroyed - wasn't it?"

He shook his head. "When we moved to the facility I noticed that there was no provision for a backup, so I addressed that shortcoming immediately. It is here on the Enterprise, but only Chekov and I, and now you, know of it. Not even the captain is aware, and I prefer to keep it that way."

She kissed his cheek, bringing his dimple out. "You're brilliant."

"Thank you. You may work in the communications lab. Before I depart I will set up a station for you there, and you should be undisturbed."

"Unless Doctor Sintar discovers -"

"Under no circumstances must he or anyone else find out!" Spock's voice held an urgency that alarmed her. "If my suspicions are correct, none of them are to be trusted. That earthquake happened because someone wanted it to happen."

Juno's eyes widened in shock. "It was deliberate?"

"I suspect so. Given the seismic activity in that region, which has been non-existent as far back as records go, I have serious doubts that the earthquake was a natural phenomenon."

"We could have died! You almost did, and Doctor T'Mana." Now the familiar flash of anger turned her eyes into hard blue steel. Through the mind link he felt her rage towards the unknown perpetrators who had caused him to be injured. "If I find out who did this -"

" _Taluhk_." Spock reached out to capture her stiff-fingered hands in his. "Do not concern yourself with that now. It is imperative that the moz'ket music is ready for the spawning. We are pressed for time."

"Yes, of course you're right." She pulled herself together. "The entire facility was destroyed so that our work would be cut short. Why not just blow up the RECAT - oh!"

Spock nodded. "Yes, my overloaded console was almost certainly a related attempt."

"And the EVA?"

"An accident. Unless the meteoroid was artificial and fired at me deliberately. Since it's impossible to do that from within the ship, and there was nobody else outside, I am forced to conclude that it was accidental."

"All right. I trust you to steer us through this, love."

Warm Vulcan fingers gently touched her cheek. "You will join me at the house after your shift?"

"I will."

She leaned forward and, laying a hand lovingly along the side of his face, kissed him. The soft pressure of her mouth was irresistible. He parted his lips to let her in, savouring the slow, warm caress of her tongue on his. She sighed into his mouth, and he responded with a contented rumble. The scent of her, lemon and patchouli, was enticing and comforting at the same time.

It only made him more determined to resolve the issue of their future together. How could he possibly go through life without the delight of such kisses, without such achingly tender expressions of deep love, from this particular human?


	18. The wisdom of a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock seeks advice from the person he trusts to best guide him in the next step of his relationship with Juno.

"Mother, may I speak to you?"

Amanda smiled at Spock and gestured to the other chair in her private reading room. "Of course, my boy."

Spock had arrived safe and sound a few hours ago, and had endured Amanda's overwhelming relief at seeing him in more or less one piece. She had cried at the sight of his injuries and the stiffness of his movements, so far from his usual fluid grace - but her distress was determinedly brief. She collected herself and directed her energies towards applying Doctor McCoy's salve, as well as one she made herself from herbs in her garden and which she had used on the young Spock's scrapes and bruises after scuffling with bullies at school.

As it had when he was a child, his mother's loving care had lulled Spock to sleep and when he awoke after a refreshing nap he went to look for her.

He had thought about what he was going to say, but still he took some moments to come out with it.

"Mother, my recent - mishap has made me realise that any of us may be taken at any time. If one is fortunate they will be able to transfer their _katra_ to a suitable recipient, but this is not guaranteed in the career I have chosen. Being a Starfleet officer does not grant me immunity from disaster."

Amanda took her son's hand, marvelling at his compliance. There was a time when she could hardly approach him, let alone touch him. Under the steady influence of his colleagues and Juno he'd mellowed, becoming not less Vulcan, but rather, more human. Her heart swelled with love for him, and at the same time, to learn that he'd been pondering these deep questions of life and death made her unutterably sad.

"I have been thinking about certain actions which seem appropriate at this stage. I have come to understand that there are some life events which one should act upon without lengthy delays, if the circumstances permit."

She now had an idea of the direction of his thoughts, but she wouldn't steal the moment from him and she waited patiently.

"I - love Juno, as you are aware."

"I know you do, my son." It didn't escape her notice that Spock used the human expression, rather than the Vulcan one. "And it's plain that she loves you too."

The dimple scratched the surface of his cheek. "It is my wish and my desire to make her a permanent part of my life."

"You wish to bond with her? Marry her?"

Spock nodded bravely. "Both."

There. He had said it and now there was no going back.

"Oh, Spock. I'm proud of you, my lamb." Amanda's face lit up joyously from within. "This is a happy moment for me. I'll support you in any way I can."

"Then you approve?"

She touched his cheek. He did not pull away. "I can see that being with her has filled a void in your life. Of course I approve."

He allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards slightly. "Then I shall speak to Father next and ask him to assist with the arrangements."

"And Juno?"

"I do not wish to delay in asking her." He looked down at the marbline floor tiles, suddenly shy. "If you have any suggestions I would welcome them."

Amanda clapped her hands, thrilled to be included in Spock's marriage proposal project.

"Since she's from Earth, why don't you use my rose garden? It's a little piece of Earth here on Vulcan and you could say it represents your relationship. Two worlds living in harmony."

Spock's eyebrows rose in approval. "That is a very logical suggestion, Mother. And most fitting. I shall do exactly that."


	19. Putting it all in perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno continues with her work of converting the stellar oscillations, and has a talk with Uhura.

Juno had had a peaceful day, and made good progress with converting the oscillations to sound. After thinking about the importance of the task, Spock had changed his mind about the lab and given her access to his office.

"You will be guaranteed to work undisturbed there."

The only person who had intruded - it was hardly an intrusion - was Uhura, who had come to see if her friend was all right and needed anything. The two women had chatted for a while, deliberately avoiding the sensitive topic of marriage, although the communications officer was the one who had first put it into Juno's head some time before.

Uhura said she'd seen Spock and the captain heading for the transporter room, presumably to send Spock down to his parents. Dressed in black civilian clothing, the first officer was walking stiffly and looked uncomfortable, and Kirk was clearly all solicitousness, she reported, even carrying Spock's small case.

"I'm so glad Spock has a friend like the captain," Juno said. "It makes my heart happy to know he's had someone looking out for him during this mission."

"You don't know the half of it, girlfriend. There were times I thought the captain would personally attack anyone who messed with Spock. Talk about protective! You almost wanted to warn people to step. Away. From. The Vulcan."

The light-heartedness was welcome. Juno snickered and waited for more.

"Of course, Spock's just as bad. He didn't sleep for weeks during that mission to rescue the captain from Amerind. If James T. Kirk is in any danger Spock will move heaven and earth to keep him safe."

Juno was proud of Spock's loyalty to his career, his ship and his captain. He was, as she'd once pointed out to him, a noble man in the truest sense of the word, who inspired respect, and loyalty too, from others.

"I guess I'm also getting into that protective mode," she said, thinking about her emotional response to Spock's latest batch of injuries, and her ongoing feelings of aggression towards those who hurt him. It wasn’t easy to put it all into words, but she needed an objective opinion and she asked for one from Uhura.

"Yep, you sound just like the captain. And there’s nothing wrong with that, provided you don't lose all perspective and try to stop Spock from doing his job."

Uhura's words struck deep into Juno's heart. Was that how she'd end up? Keeping her man on the tightest of leashes, supposedly for his own good but in reality to spare her own feelings? Would he even allow it? One thing was certain - if she tried to hold Spock back, to prevent him from doing the work of which he was so proud, it would be the end of their relationship.

“I could never do that. I just feel so conflicted.”

Uhura squeezed Juno’s hand. “It’s not easy loving a man like Spock. It takes courage and selflessness, which you have in spades. I believe that your relationship is real and you’ve both got everything it takes to make it work. And so, girlfriend, deep down you know you have no choice. Right?”

It would be incredibly difficult, and maybe she'd have to seek some counselling, but she knew now she had to accept the risks. There was no other way. Spock had been right, and Uhura had driven the point home.

She had given her friend a hug which meant more than the communications officer realised.

Other than that, she had worked steadily and had amassed another twenty minutes of transcribed music. They now had almost an hour and 10 minutes in total. The backup was working perfectly. At Spock's request Chekov had routed the RECAT's signal back to the Enterprise, telling nobody. As far as the saboteurs were concerned, the signal was still travelling to Vulcan with nothing now to receive it, and that was perfectly fine with the two officers. The only RECAT monitoring facilities were on the ship, and nobody was getting access to those.

When Juno’s shift ended she locked the workstation with a security key given to her by Spock, and headed for the transporter room. She couldn't wait to be with him again. To save time, he'd taken a change of uniform and other necessities for her, meaning that all she had to do was hop on a transporter pad.

In the turbolift she met a bored-looking captain heading to his quarters after an uneventful shift.

"I probably should have mentioned this earlier,” said Kirk, “but the VSA and I have given all RECAT personnel another day off. We can't do anything until Spock installs the conversion program and configures equipment for use here on the ship, and that will only happen once Doctor McCoy has given him the green light to resume his duties."

Juno wanted to reassure him that Spock had done that days ago and there was no significant interruption in the work, but she was under orders to tell nobody. Even Uhura, when she'd popped in, was given the impression that Juno was working on something completely different.

"We'll have to begin again, of course. I just hope we have enough time to get sufficient music. Anyway, what I wanted to add was that you may spend tomorrow with Spock."

"Thank you, Captain." Her eyes glowed with happiness and relief.

"Jim," he said. "We're off duty now."

"Thank you, Jim."

She gave the startled Kirk a light kiss on the cheek and skipped off to pack a more substantial overnight bag.


	20. A Very Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock has a proposal for Juno.

Spock went out into the rose garden. This was a favourite place for meditation and contemplation, with its small tinkling fountain - unusual on a dry world such as Vulcan - and padded, shaded bench. He knew Juno would look for him when she awoke. In the meantime, he would prepare himself for the big event.

He'd had a restless night and both he and Juno had spent much of it awake, he because he could not find a comfortable position and she in solidarity. They had used up an entire tub of McCoy's salve on painful muscles and healing skin, and while Spock had thought of some interesting uses for the slippery substance, he lacked the energy for intimate activities. At least they were together. He would rather have been restless with her than without her.

Sure enough, about an hour later Juno came out to join him.

"Morning, love. You're up early." She bent to kiss his cheek.

"I wished to sit here for a while in contemplation," he said, taking her hand and pulling her down beside him. Outwardly he was the picture of serenity but inside his heart was hammering. Was this what others experienced when about to make a marriage proposal? It was a wonder that anyone even married, if so.

"Oh! I won't disturb you then- "

"Juno."

"Spock?"

"I wish to talk to you."

She immediately turned on the bench to face him, so he could be sure of her utmost attention. He loved her for that.

This was it. Should he ask aloud or through the mind link? Or both? If both, which should come first? Perhaps the telepathic question, followed by verbal emphasis. No, perhaps the spoken question, backed up with a reinforcing message through the mind link.

Or -

"Spock?"

He had never before had trouble verbalising anything, until this moment. It was a simple question, just a few words. Why then were they sticking in his throat?

"Spock, is everything all right?"

Then her eyes grew wide with horror.

Inside the house, Sarek and Amanda watched the proceedings surreptitiously. Spock had informed them that today was the day, and that he would be in the rose garden at this time. When they heard Juno going outside they tiptoed to the window. But things didn't appear to be going smoothly.

"Why is he taking so long?"

"Patience, my wife. He will speak when he is ready."

"I don't remember you making me wait, Sarek."

"But I too was nervous, just as I suspect Spock is."

"Nervous, my husband? You?"

Sarek lifted her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I feared that you would turn me down, even though marrying me was clearly the logical thing to do."

"Oh! Oh! What's happening?"

Juno had apparently burst into tears and they did not appear to be tears of joy.

Spock could see control of the situation slipping from his grasp. The sobs, the tears baffled him. He had said nothing yet and he knew his mental control was absolute. Juno could not possibly have sensed anything, so why was she crying?

"You - you are telling me it's o-o-over," she whispered, distraught.

"What? _Taluhk_ , no, that's not -"

She covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Spock thought. Things had got off to a terrible start. It was time for him to be assertive and to put his thoughts into a coherent statement. So he took Juno into his arms and said, "I wish to marry you."

This had the opposite effect of what he had expected. Juno pulled away from him and now began to sob as though her heart was broken. He looked around, perplexed, but neither the roses nor the plomeek bushes appeared to be hiding a solution among their gently rustling leaves.

"What is he doing?"

"I confess that I too am mystified, my wife."

"Has he even asked her?"

"It is hard to discern. I do not recall you shedding so many tears."

"But I did cry, a bit."

"That is to be expected. But this is most unusual."

_Juno_ , _ashayam_

Spock had resorted to the mind link, and he used his mental strength to push across a forceful message she could not ignore. It was the telepathic equivalent of shouting, and it worked. Juno dropped her hands and looked at him dolefully.

He reached out and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Juno, please allow me to finish."

Her blue eyes were big with confusion. "Why, Spock? I thought we were happy -"

Apparently his all-important question had not registered with her. He was sure he had posed it in Standard. Or had he inadvertently spoken in Vulcan? He couldn't remember. Chaos was rapidly getting the upper hand.

"Hush now." He pressed her hands between his own, sending calming thoughts across the mind link and through their direct contact. "You are correct -"

Juno began to cry again. "I knew it, I knew it -"

That was the final straw. Spock rose to his feet, ignoring the twinges brought on by sudden movement, and roared, "By Surak, will you listen to me, woman!"

"Was that necessary, do you think, my husband?"

"I think it was."

"This is really taking a long time. I don't recall having to wait this long for you to get to the point."

"I believe that is what he has been trying to do."

"But he must have said something to upset her."

"Spock has enough intelligence to ensure this was done the right way. It must be Juno who is delaying matters."

"Why must it be her? I see an unhappy woman and a confused man who doesn't look like he's done anything the right way."

"Let us not argue, my wife. We need to stand united in case they need us."

"You're right. Oh! That looks promising!"

Juno had been shocked into silence by Spock's outburst. She looked up at him meekly, sniffling quietly.

"May I speak now?" he demanded.

"Yes."

He stood for a moment, rocking on the balls of his feet, calming himself. With hands locked behind his back, he ventured forth. "You are correct in saying that we are happy. Our relationship has given me stability, acceptance, love and support, and I value it with all my heart. There is no possibility of me walking away from it. I cherish you, Juno, and I'm asking you to become my wife and bond-mate, in the traditions of both our cultures."

The shocked silence persisted. Then she said, in a small voice, "You're serious about this? You're actually proposing marriage to me?"

"I believe I said that. For the third time."

"We're not breaking up, then."

Spock closed his eyes and applied a mental calming technique. Logic and rationality appeared to have deserted Juno, he thought. How many times did he have to state a variation of his intent?

He sat beside her and gazed steadily and honestly at her, focused on her eyes, using the mind link to emphasise his words. "We are not. We are, in fact, going in the opposite direction, provided you will say yes."

Juno stroked the sharp angle of his cheekbone. Her own cheek glistened as a single tear, already starting to dry in the warm morning air, crawled down her skin. She dashed it away with the back of her hand, took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

"There now. I believe she has accepted him."

"I believe she has. Thank goodness for that. Would you like some tea, Sarek?"

"I would, my wife, and I will help you to make it. Then we can retire to our room and relax."

"It has been very stressful, hasn't it? Oh, should we not go out there and offer our congratulations?"

"And let them know that we've been observing all along? No, _taluhk_ , they will come to us when they're ready."


	21. Let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Spock have some arrangements to make.

On the bench outside Spock and Juno sat facing each other, saying nothing, doing nothing, just letting it sink in. They were now a betrothed couple. Their mind link pulsed with bursts of happiness and love, and while they both felt emotionally drained after the rather dramatic events of the last few moments, there was also an odd energy buzzing between them that put them a little on edge.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Now we retire to our room for intimate activities."

She smacked him on the knee. His dimple immediately popped into view and he chuckled softly.

"We decide whether we want a Vulcan or Earth ceremony, or both. It is our right to conduct our joining however we wish."

The excitement dancing in her eyes and across the mind link made him feel like he'd single-handedly just defeated the entire VSA chess team without losing a game. How was it possible, he wondered, to experience such victory without actually having done anything?

"Both, of course! To honour each of our worlds."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I agree. In that case, which should happen first?"

"We're on Vulcan, so it makes sense for the Vulcan ceremony to take place."

Spock looked at her with eyes of melted chocolate. "Logical. But by that reasoning, I cannot say with any certainty when we would travel to Earth for a ceremony there."

"That's okay, love. I don't have any family there, so we can have it on the ship. Jim can officiate!"

Spock kissed her brow. "Very well. In that case we should notify him."

"We should notify your parents first, though."

"Of course," he said, knowing with a 93.7% certainty that they'd been sneakily watching the proceedings. He smiled inwardly. Later he and Sarek would compare notes.

It was a highly satisfied Vulcan who, a few hours later, received his friends, the captain and the doctor, in his family home. On hearing the news, Kirk and McCoy insisted on beaming down to join in an afternoon celebration of various vegetables, plomeek salad, Vulcan relen tea, and cupcakes. McCoy had brought a dusty bottle of 300-year-old Scotch whisky, and Kirk had contributed a small bottle of sparkling wine that he'd unearthed from the ship's stores.

Juno had asked if Uhura could join them, and her friend was now sitting across the table from her with such a smug expression that Juno found herself replaying _that_ conversation, the one where Uhura had speculated that the reason Spock wanted Juno to accompany him to his parents was so he could propose. Juno had protested mightily, saying she couldn't even imagine Spock doing such a thing and it wasn't fair of her friend to put such thoughts into her mind.

"Tell me that in a few months and we'll see who's being fair."

Those had been Uhura's words. The look on her face made it clear that she too was remembering that very evening.

They were outside, sitting around a table under the gazebo on the other side of the rose garden. Glasses of various sizes were scattered on the table top, along with snacks. Even Spock toyed with the stem of a glass of sparkling wine, from which he was taking small but steady sips.

"So you actually did it, Spock." McCoy said admiringly. "Congratulations and well done."

The spicy flavour to their conversations had apparently been put aside, and it was obvious that the doctor was genuinely happy for the pair. He raised his glass, and Kirk followed suit.

"Thank you, Leonard," Spock said in the same spirit. "We appreciate everything you and Jim have done to support and guide us."

He acknowledged Uhura with a dip of the head. "And you too, Nyota." They were a group of friends celebrating a happy occasion, and this was the time for first names. "I will always value the help you extended during the Shadory incident."

Uhura blew Spock a kiss of affection and appreciation.

McCoy leaned forward conspiratorially. "Is it true that you had to ask her three times?"

Juno blushed. She knew she would never hear the end of that, not from Kirk and McCoy at least.

"Counting the first time in sickbay" - here he gave Juno a sharp look - "yes."

"I thought you were delirious!" she protested.

"I told you I was not," he reminded her.

Mindful of the edginess they were still feeling, and aware it could easily spill over into unnecessarily tense words, she had the good sense to bite back her retort.

"What's the next step?" Kirk asked, to defuse what he correctly perceived as the release of nervous tension on both sides.

"We set a date for the bonding, and invite an elder of our clan to officiate. I believe my father is planning to ask T'Pau."

McCoy whistled. "T'Pau!"

A needle-shaped eyebrow rose. "She is the first elder of our family."

The three men were silent for a while, each thinking back to the disastrous time of Spock's _kun-ut kal-if-fee_. T'Pau had presided over that dramatic event, and had grudgingly allowed Kirk and McCoy to stand with Spock as his supporters, after he reminded her of his rights.

They all remembered her as a formidable woman who tolerated much but only within the bounds of rules and regulations.

Amanda came out with a tray of fresh relen tea and more cupcakes, which were enthusiastically received. She stood for a moment with her hands on Kirk's and McCoy's shoulders, looking at her son and his loyal friends, celebrating his engagement. Her heart was suddenly so full of happiness that she had to hurry inside lest they see the tears.

"How are you feeling, Spock? You're scheduled to resume work tomorrow." McCoy never stopped being a doctor, even when he was off-duty or otherwise occupied. It was one of the characteristics that made him such an outstanding medical officer.

"I am better, thank you. I anticipate no delay in getting back to work."

"Your salve is a godsend, Doctor," said Juno. "Spock's healing so fast now."

The Vulcan's head dipped in acknowledgement.

"I'm glad to hear it. It's an old formula that's been handed down in my family through generations of medical practitioners. I only share it when I absolutely have to. And please, the name is Leonard."

"Thank you, Leonard."

Later Spock sought Amanda out in her reading room. It was time to share the background to this moment.

"Mother. I mentioned that we had been through a bad time some months ago. I would like to share some information with you, as a testament to the calibre of woman I wish to bond with."

Now he was getting into the serious side of things. Nourishment was needed. Amanda rose. "Shall I make us some tea first?"

Twenty minutes later she was struggling to hold back her tears. Blinking rapidly wasn't helping, nor were mental control techniques. This was her son, suffering such trauma! Mothers were allowed to get emotional at times like these.

Spock had told her of the terrible thing he had done - with minimal detail, as there was much that would forever stay between him, Juno and McCoy - and of Juno's brave reaction to the ordeal. He also told her of the support given by Kirk and McCoy, and Uhura. He mentioned, in no uncertain terms, that he could not now imagine going through life with anyone but Juno, nor did he want to be alone any more.

"Do not cry, Mother. We are still recovering, and all is well."

Amanda composed herself, trying to focus on the positive aspects. "My darling, thank goodness you met her. It seems to me that she's more than worthy to stand by your side."

"Indeed she is."


	22. Out of the frying pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock makes some important progress in his investigation, but there's an unwelcome interruption.

"Spock to Captain."

Finally the work was underway again. On the bridge, Kirk was waiting for Spock to ostensibly finish installing the software that he needed to restart the RECAT conversion.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, please join me in the communications lab as soon as possible."

His voice gave nothing away. Thinking Spock had finished the installation, Kirk handed command over to Sulu and hurried down to the communications lab. Instead of the self-satisfied smirk Spock usually wore when he successfully completed a difficult task, the Vulcan's face was sombre as he turned to report.

"I have found evidence in my RECAT backup that a tractor beam was used near the facility to trigger the earthquake."

There was a moment's silence as Kirk processed the information and found he was several steps behind. "Wait. Your backup?"

"Yes, sir. I had been backing up the data to the ship since our first day at the facility."

"I see." Kirk was a tad annoyed that he hadn't been included in the plan, but he didn't show it. As always, his trust in Spock's judgement was absolute. "So you're telling me all the time I thought you had to reinstall the software it was already installed?"

"My subterfuge was necessary, Jim."

"Explain."

As he did so, the science officer paced in a square exactly three steps to a side. "It - bothered me that a backup function had not been provided, and knowing what I now know, I am not surprised at the omission. Whoever commissioned the facility must have been aware. To date I have not been able to find out who the responsible party is."

"Are you saying it was someone at the VSA? Or one or more of our three colleagues?"

Spock stopped and turned. His hands clasped loosely behind his back in a markedly less tense posture than his captain. "I have not ruled out either of those possibilities."

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck as his brow crinkled with the effort to comprehend. "You're saying that Vulcans may be involved."

"Regrettably, yes," said the first officer with quiet confidence. "As you will understand, I informed nobody but Ensign Chekov about the backup, for security reasons."

"Yes," Kirk mused. His voice was soft but the dark honey intensity of his eyes betrayed his anger.

Spock began to pace again. Three steps turn, three steps turn. "The subsonic trace of a tractor beam at exactly the same time the earthquake occurred leads me to believe that it, and my overloaded console for that matter, were deliberately caused. I can find no other reason for the presence of a tractor beam where such does not belong. I have already made my case for the console."

He stopped and looked at Kirk, worry now ingrained in the lines around his mouth. "Since our colleagues may be involved, I felt it necessary to maintain tight security around the fact that we had a backup on board in case an attempt was made to destroy it. There are many more lives at stake here than there were at the RECAT facility."

Kirk knew Spock was right, and his irritation disappeared. "Yes, I see. Good work, Spock. You did the right thing. If they were that desperate to destroy it and didn't know where it was located, they might have brought down the entire ship."

"Exactly."

"All right. Keep on it. I want to know immediately if you find anything more."

"Yes, sir."

Spock had an update a few hours later.

"I have traced the source of the tractor beam. It was a cloaked shuttlecraft that made one pass through the valley and targeted an outcropping of rock behind the facility. Vulcan Space Central tracked the flight, which was not authorised. The fact that the vessel was cloaked is further proof of its nefarious intent."

Kirk's voice held a tightness that revealed rising levels of anger. "What about the tremor the day before?"

"A test run, I must assume. The shuttlecraft belongs to an Andorian ship which was in high Vulcan orbit at the time."

"Andorian?"

"Affirmative. We must question Doctor Sintar. We don't know for certain that he's involved, but there are a number of factors here that, when linked together, point to him. We need clarity. He must provide it."

"I agree. Let's go."

The ability to act swiftly and decisively was one of the qualities that Spock admired in his friend and captain, and he tried to emulate it when he felt the situation called for a snap decision. It went against every iota of Vulcan training and logic, but Spock conceded that there were times when lengthy analysis was not the right course of action.

This was such a time.

The two officers had barely rounded the first corner when Kirk's name was called. He rushed to the nearest comm panel.

"Yes, Uhura?"

"Sir! The Cygnolians have sent an emergency message! They have picked up vibrations in the ground around the moz'ket caves!"

"Understood. Get that location and send it through to Spock. Kirk out."

He turned to share a grim look with Spock.

"Shit! The spawning is about to start. How much music do we have?"

"About an hour and a half. There's a good chance that it will be enough."

"Doctor Sintar will have to wait." He hit the comm button. "Kirk to bridge. Make all haste to Cygnolia Four, Mr Sulu! Speed at your discretion."


	23. Time for action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with the moz'ket is at hand.

It would take at least four hours to reach Cygnolia, even at maximum warp. As the ship sped through the channels and conduits of subspace, Spock shared the rest of his findings.

"The reason the conspirators - who are almost certainly Andorians based on the presence of the shuttlecraft in the valley and the orbiting ship - want the lifeforms on Cygnolia to wipe themselves out is because there are huge deposits of duranium on the planet," he told Kirk.

They were in Spock's office in the science complex, discussing their strategy for the perilous excursion to the planet, and putting together a list of equipment for the away team.

Duranium was a versatile, durable metal used in the building of starship hulls, space station components, and other high-tech equipment. Kirk realised instantly how valuable Cygnolia would be to those whose aim was to exploit and plunder.

"The Cygnolians were something of a stumbling block. They don't permit external civilisations to set up mining operations. Only local companies may do so."

"And the moz'ket presented a convenient way to get rid of the Cygnolians, and eventually the creatures themselves. Both threats gone just like that." Kirk snapped his fingers.

Spock looked at Kirk without raising his head. His brown eyes were dark with worry. "Jim, we are now the biggest threat to the plot, and we must not fool ourselves into thinking our sudden departure has gone unobserved. The minute we set foot on Cygnolia the conspirators will be after us, but that is also the quickest and surest way to draw them out into the open. We may have to simultaneously fight them and the moz'ket off."

Kirk held up a finger. "We? You've just got engaged, mister. You're staying here. Your fiancée won't thank me if you get injured again."

_Fiancée_. Yes, it felt good to hear the human word.

"My fiancée won't forgive me if you get into danger and I'm not there to help. You may need my Vulcan strength, Jim."

Blast. Spock was right yet again and there was no time to argue.

"Fine. Send that list to Scotty, let him put it together. Where do we get the music?"

They hurried over to the communications lab, where Juno was just finishing copying the music to a data wafer. 

"Pop this in your tricorder," she said, handing it to Spock.

"Thank you," he replied, and brushed his fingers along hers.

_Please be careful. Come back safely to me_

_Yes, my taluhk_

_You and Jim look out for each other_

_We will_

There was no time for anything more between them. 

The last stop was the recreation room. The large portable speaker and amplifier used at karaoke and improv poetry nights would also be travelling down to Cygnolia. 

Carrying the heavy speaker between them, Kirk and Spock hurried down to the transporter room, where Scott was handing out equipment to a security detail and Doctor McCoy. The latter looked like he'd been marched there at phaserpoint.

"This is a terrible idea," he muttered to Kirk.

"There is no other way," came the voice of the science officer behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kirk said to the assembly. "We are headed into a potentially deadly situation. There is a distinct possibility that we will be fighting off two enemies simultaneously. If Mr Spock and his team are allowed to do their work, there will only be one. Our task, therefore, is to ensure that work can be done unhindered. Spock must be able to set up his equipment, which will neutralise one foe and make all our jobs easier. At all costs, protect him."

"Thank you, Captain. It will take no longer than 15 minutes to set up the devices we need, but in that time much can happen. Please be vigilant. The fate of a planet is in our hands."

The team nodded solemnly. They would do their duty no matter what.


	24. Moz'ket mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The away team's mission is complicated by villains (isn't it always?).

The landing party materialised on a flat rocky plateau. The elevation was such that there was a 360-degree view of slopes covered with orange foliage, which rolled down to a forested area in a shallow valley. A low line of hills stretched across the horizon. Within these hills were the caves of the moz'ket.

"This is the optimal location for our purpose," Spock informed them. "We have an unrestricted view, especially of the cave openings over there" - he indicated the hills with an elegant sweep of his hand - "and the chances of being taken by surprise are 6.73%.”

"Good odds." Kirk said, looking around. "Where do we start?"

"I suggest we post security at four equidistant points on a circle around us. Two officers per point. It's not the moz'ket I am concerned about, because we have the means to keep them at bay. The conspirators are the bigger danger. The rest of us will begin to set up this speaker and amplifier and run the necessary tests."

Without wasting time, Kirk sent security personnel to the points Spock had suggested. "If you see so much as a leaf that looks wrong, you alert us. Understood?"

"Keptin!"

Kirk spun around to look in the direction Chekov was pointing. The hillside across the valley was darkening, as though the shadow of a cloud were drifting across it. But there were no clouds in the sky.

"Fuck me," McCoy muttered.

The moz'ket were streaming out of the line of caves that ran along the top of the hills. Hundreds, then thousands upon thousands more, they poured out into the sunlight, rising in the air in a great dark swarm. The entire range of hills was one huge moz'ket nest.

"Spock?" 

The Vulcan was seated on a rock, hands moving nimbly between his tricorder and the speaker and amplifier. "I am connecting my tricorder to the broadcast equipment now, sir."

"A little haste would be much appreciated, Mr Spock."

Spock did not look up. "Captain, if we rush through the setup process without taking the brief extra time to check that everything is connected, we may find that as a moz'ket is about to pounce on us, the only thing that comes out of our speaker is silence."

He left the implications to speak for themselves. This was the Vulcan equivalent of digging the heels in, and Kirk knew his Vulcan - Spock would not budge. This had to be done right. If that equipment failed at a crucial moment, not just them but all of Cygnolia was doomed.

"Good point."

Spock worked quickly but surely. His fingers did not fumble, his hands did not shake. He was an island of calm in a slowly shrinking orange sea.

Finally he straightened, rubbing his lower back discreetly. Kirk noticed, and made a mental note to get his first officer into a full physical examination as soon as possible.

"We are ready."

The grateful captain patted Spock on the shoulder. "Good work. Well done, Spock. What happens now?*

The Vulcan assessed the situation. His keen eyes roved over the hillside, noting the behaviour of the moz'ket and also looking for signs of any disturbance which might indicate the presence of intruders.

He saw nothing but the winged creatures performing what seemed to be their mating ritual. Dozens at a time would swoop and soar in intricate formations, criss-crossing and flowing around and over and past each other. It was unclear if this was the actual mating, or merely the prelude.

"Now we wait until they come close enough," he said. "It would have been better if we had several stations like this, to reach more moz'ket in the time available, but I appreciate the constraints."

"Spock."

The warning tone in Kirk's voice made Spock spin around.

A moz'ket had left the group and was approaching a deer-like creature grazing peacefully and obliviously on the slope downwind of their location.

"Oh shit," said McCoy under his breath.

The moz'ket came nearer. Hovering over the animal, it suddenly dropped on top of it and to the dismay of the horrified watchers, plunged its proboscis into the victim's body. The sound of slurping was as terrifying as the screams of the animal.

When the moz'ket rose into the air it left behind a ghastly shrivelled husk. The feasting seemed to have energised it, for it sped off much faster than it had arrived. Further down the slope, other moz'ket were hurling themselves on the local fauna, becoming more aggressive in the process.

"Fuck," Kirk breathed. "Nobody said anything about them randomly eating the wildlife. How wide did you say our safe area is?"

"I did not," said Spock. "That will have to be determined empirically."

"That's what I was afraid of." Kirk swiped a sleeve across his forehead. "The empirical part."

"Switch that damned thing on, Spock!" McCoy cried.

"I would not advise it," said a stranger's voice. They all turned. Mesmerised by the moz'ket's deadly attack, they had not noticed the Andorian group creeping up behind them. The newcomers had cunningly waited until the attention of the landing party was fixed on the vast swarm of moz'ket.

A swarm that was getting nearer. Without the music they would suffer the same horrible fate as the animals.


	25. Teamwork is the best work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together, the team manages to emerge victorious against both their foes.

There were four Andorians, armed with phasers, standing in a line just below the lip of the plateau on the other side. Kirk saw his security officers lying in a stunned heap further down; they had clearly been taken by surprise while watching the moz'ket. He couldn't blame them, really - they had all been held spellbound by the aerial manoeuvring of the creatures. 

Two Andorians held the remaining red-shirted officers at bay. The other two had a quick, quiet discussion, which Spock strained to follow. His acute Vulcan hearing caught some of their talk, mostly to do with the equipment, but it was the name of Chekov that really caught his attention. He raised a discreet eyebrow. 

One of the interlopers pointed his weapon at the young Russian. 

"You there. Bring that thing over here." He moved his phaser to point at the music setup. 

"May I ask what you intend to do with it?" Spock had overheard enough to know exactly what their intentions were, but he wanted to stall as long as possible while he and Kirk waited for an opportunity to strike. He was under no illusions that they had to take a chance, and soon, or it would be too late for them all. 

"Shut your mouth, Vulcan," said the Andorian rudely. "You are not a part of this conversation." 

Chekov looked at Spock, then Kirk. The captain gave the smallest of nods. Hesitantly Chekov moved to the bulky speaker and squatted, looping his arms around it. When he pushed upright he could see nothing in front of him and had to peer around the side to see where he was going. 

"Be careful with that, Ensign. The captain and I struggled to carry it between us. You may stumble." 

"Yes, sair." 

Chekov interpreted Spock's last sentence as permission to stumble, and as an obedient young Starfleet officer, that's exactly what he did. The speaker was huge and heavy and the imaginary stone under his left foot caused his knee to buckle. He launched himself in the direction of his security team colleagues, who caught the device safely and securely. Chekov rolled easily to his feet. And most importantly, the Andorians were distracted for an instant. 

Quick as lightning, Spock picked up the rock he'd been sitting on and hurled it at the villains. He aimed not at their heads but at their knees, and the rock plowed through them like a comet through an asteroid field, knocking two to the ground and sending the other two reeling back. 

Before they could gather their wits Spock was there. He reached out and pinched the closest Andorian, who collapsed in a heap. But the others had recovered and one lashed out with his weapon, using it as a club. It connected with the side of Spock's head. The Vulcan staggered and went down. The blue-skinned trio fell on him but barely got one or two kicks in before hands wrenched them away. 

Kirk and the other security officers had joined the fray. The scuffle was fierce. Fists and feet flew but now it was a numbers game, with an inevitable outcome, and the bigger team eventually subdued the three remaining Andorians. Spock clamped his hand on the shoulder of a hapless brigand, and a red-shirted crew-member stunned a second with a precision phaser burst. Kirk delivered the _coup de grâce_ with a two-fisted punch across the jaw of the last Andorian standing. 

The team took a moment to catch their breath, while McCoy went around checking each officer. 

Kirk limped over to Spock. "You all right?" 

The first officer felt his ribs gingerly. A trickle of emerald blood ran down the side of his face from under his hair. He swiped it away with his sleeve. "Affirmative," he pronounced. 

"Good. That Vulcan strength certainly did come in handy." The captain's shirt was ripped and his eye was bruised and he looked like he had enjoyed every minute of the fight. "Thank you, Mister Spock." 

"My pleasure, Captain." 

"I see your odds of us being taken by surprise were a little off." 

Spock bridled in his uniquely understated way. "Unforeseen circumstances do tend to sabotage even the most accurate of odds, Captain." 

Kirk laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Fair enough, my friend. Bones, if you would?" He gestured to Spock. 

"Later, Captain. Time is running out." Spock indicated the dense cloud of moz'ket, which had lost its synchronised movement and was now just a mass of crazed creatures flying in random circles and at odd angles. There was no longer any coordination or co-operation. As the moz'ket flew they snapped viciously at their fellows, and the landing party now noticed that all of the fauna in sight were gone. They were apparently preparing to turn on each other. And once they spotted the Enterprise group, they too would end up as shrivelled husks dotting the landscape. There would be no escape. The music was all that stood between them and a ghastly death. 

"One moment." Kirk hailed the ship. "Scotty, lock on to four Andorian life signs and beam them up. Have a security team ready to show them or drag them to the brig." 

"Wi' pleasure, Captain." 

With the Andorians permanently out of the way, Spock was now able to switch on the recording, sending the twangs and booms ringing out eerily across the slopes. The closest moz'ket were instantly attracted to the sound, and they flapped in an ungainly line towards it. 

"Stay close to the equipment," Spock warned. "We do not know the dimensions of the safe area of influence." 

The entire team gathered around, phasers held ready, watching the inexorable approach of one of the deadliest species they had ever encountered. 

It was like being in the eye of a storm. The moz'ket swirled around them, shrieking, nipping at each other, extending curved claws to rake at nearby bodies. The noise of their flapping wings was like a tornado and the wind they generated was as powerful. 

But the minute they crossed the invisible threshold all aggression was gone. They began to float through the air, rising gently above their belligerent mates, some in lazy spirals, and headed slowly back to the caves. New members of the swarm came in to take their place, drawn irresistibly by the unearthly music, and they were quietened in turn. Spock noticed that the effect was indeed passed on to others who came within a certain minimum distance of the enthralled creatures, and they too turned for home. 

He estimated the circle of safety to be 62 metres in diameter, allowing for individual moz'ket tolerances, but advised everyone to stay well within the outer limit in case there were any particularly resistant creatures. 

In their hundreds, thousands and more they came and went. It was a slow process. The swarm was unimaginably vast, beyond anything recorded in the Enterprise's data banks. For any unlucky animal caught under the swarm, it would certainly appear as if the sun had been blocked out. So great were their numbers that it would take many hours for all of them to fall under the influence of the music of the star, and that was including those creatures who received the music's effect from others. 

As the sky darkened with the onset of evening, Kirk had portable lights beamed down, which were strategically placed to mark the boundaries of the safe area. The lights had no apparent effect on the moz'ket and Spock theorised that their vision fell in the infrared part of the spectrum. 

Through the night the creatures kept on coming, and the unseen flapping and shrieking was unnerving. Even in the midst of such turmoil there were exhausted team members who needed to sleep. Spock, and Kirk until he fell into a doze, kept watch over them all, men and women and moz'ket, and ensured that the recording looped around seamlessly each time it got to the end. 

In the pale dawn they saw that there were a few hundred, at most a thousand of the flying creatures still around. Two hours later the last moz'ket disappeared into its cave. It was over. 

For long minutes there was only silence - tranquil, peaceful silence. 

"Well done," said Kirk eventually to the team. "Well done, everyone. We did it. A remarkable team effort." 

He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. We're ready to come home." 


	26. It's not over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk are still determined to get to the bottom of the strange Cygnolia saga.

In the transporter room Spock took Kirk aside.

*Captain, the fact that the Andorians knew Mr Chekov's name is another mark against Sintar. Such a group of strangers could not possibly have known who he was, yet they did, which means that someone must have briefed them."

Someone who knew the Enterprise RECAT crew. And had Andorian connections.

Kirk stroked his jaw. "Yes. It's more important than ever that we question him the minute we get back to Vulcan. In the meantime, we've got a few hours, Spock, so go to your fiancée and get some rest. I'm heading for a snooze myself."

Spock could not deny that he was exhausted, right down into the marrow of his bones. It had been an intense 24 hours. While it was true that Vulcans had greater endurance, he'd recently incurred a serious injury from which he had not fully recovered and the fight and sleepless stint on Cygnolia had done him no good.

He wanted to sleep now, preferably in Juno's arms.

But despite the captain's advice he would not see her for a while yet.

Duty called. It was imperative that he contact Vulcan Space Central to brief them on the Andorian ship, since there had been no time to do so during the mad scramble to get to Cygnolia. He decided against speaking with the science academy, reasoning that Sintar and his cronies would not have received any warning or report from their cohort on Cygnolia, with said cohort still languishing safely in the brig. There was a good chance - at least 71.3%, he calculated - that they believed matters to be in hand on the moz'ket planet.

Under no circumstances must the engineer get wind of any action against him.

The VSC was grateful for the intelligence and while they were not taking action yet, they assured Spock that the Andorian ship had only to throw the switch on its impulse engines for it to be instantly surrounded by a Federation security fleet. VSC would keep the Andorian under close surveillance, which was one less matter for him to handle.

After that there was no time to go to Juno. He meditated in his office for thirty minutes, which refreshed him slightly, and then used the mind link to reassure her that he would be with her as soon as possible.

_I'll be waiting for you. Please be safe_

_I will, my brave one_

Spock recognised and appreciated her support in this matter. Rather than become emotional about the risks he was taking, as she had done recently, she sent him off into danger if not with her blessing, then with her love. He made a mental note to let her know how much he appreciated this attitude.

He and a still tired Kirk materialised in the grounds of the science academy and headed to the planet science building. The Enterprise had scanned for Andorian life signs in that structure and found one person, presumably Sintar. If not, they had a search on their hands, but since the engineer had no cause for alarm they reasoned that he would continue to act normally and carry on with his work.

The two had, however, deemed it better to go down alone. A security detail might give Sintar a warning that they did not want him to have.

"Doctor Sintar."

The Andorian spun around, apparently pleased to see Kirk and Spock.

"Captain! Commander, is everything all right?" If he was surprised at their unannounced visit, he showed no sign of it.

"It is," Kirk said. "May we have a few minutes of your time?"

"By all means."

They went into the room on the side, where the first meeting had taken place.

"What do you know about an Andorian ship in orbit around Vulcan?" Spock asked without preamble. He was tired and in no mood for niceties.

"I had no idea there was one, Commander Spock." Sintar spoke smoothly and confidently, giving every appearance of sincerity.

Kirk, who could read body language and facial expressions more clearly than the average person, knew he was lying. He shared his knowledge with Spock through a meaningful glance and almost imperceptible nod.

The Vulcan got straight to the point. "I put it to you that on the day of the earthquake you were ready for it. You were standing by the door, as I recall, and you were the first out. You had been warned, but obviously you had to be among us when it struck or there might have been questions asked, so you ensured your safety."

Now Sintar looked offended. His antennae straightened and quivered in apparent genuine outrage. "My dear man! Do you know what you're saying?"

Spock was undeterred. "We have just returned from Cygnolia where we encountered a group of Andorians who did not have our welfare at heart."

"There are many Andorians in this sec-"

"And furthermore, this particular group of complete strangers somehow knew my crew," Kirk added. "Mr Chekov's name was mentioned. Now I could accept a complete stranger knowing my name or Mister Spock's name, but that of a humble ensign? Only someone privy to the RECAT working group would have known that."

"So because I'm Andorian and these thugs were Andorian we must be in league -"

"The theory fits the facts."

Suddenly the veneer of affability disappeared. "How … dare … you!" The Andorian bared his teeth in what was meant to be a menacing gesture, but merely looked pathetic.

The command team showed no fear or reservation. With his right eyebrow raised questioningly, Spock gazed serenely at the agitated Andorian, and Kirk's folded arms and piercing eyes left no doubt as to his scepticism. They presented an absolutely united front.

Sintar was quiet for a time, possibly weighing up his options. Then the elderly engineer opened a drawer without warning and pulled out a phaser. Before he was able to even point it at the pair Kirk chopped down viciously on his forearm, numbing the nerves in his hand. He dropped the weapon, which Spock quickly scooped up and attached to his belt.

The captain smiled coldly. "Let's try another angle. As you're no doubt aware, Doctor, Vulcans are telepaths. Spock here is particularly gifted and is adept in the technique of the mind meld. Do you know it?"

Sintar had turned a pale blue at the mention of the mysterious Vulcan mental interaction. "Y-yes, I do. But I don't know -"

"He is willing to use it on you if you don't voluntarily share the information we need. Would you prefer that he tears it from your mind?"

Spock was willing to do no such thing. The forced mind meld was an immensely intrusive and unethical procedure which was not to be used lightly. He would consider it if there was absolutely no other way. In this case he understood that the captain was using the mere mention of it as a weapon of persuasion.

Sintar gulped. His antennae drooped in defeat. "Th-that won't be necessary."

Then he told them of the shadowy group of Andorians who had coerced him into doing their bidding by targeting and threatening his family.


	27. The truth will out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk finally get the real story out of SIntar.

"It's a good thing we never specifically said the Andorians were in our custody," said Kirk on their way back to the Enterprise. "Let Sintar believe we did away with them. I have a feeling they can shed some light, maybe corroborate his story - or not."

"I don't trust him either. I suggest we send down two security officers to stand guard, out of sight, and make sure he doesn't try to flee."

Within minutes the lookout was in place. Kirk had deliberately chosen two from the Cygnolia landing party, because he knew they would just love Sintar to make a dash for it.

Back on the ship, Spock and Kirk went down to the brig to question the prisoners. The sorry-looking group stood well back from Spock; they'd seen him in action and that one time was enough.

Kirk tried the mind meld threat again and it worked as well on the thugs as it had on Sintar. They crumbled like a soggy piece of field rations, falling over each other in their haste to divert the fingers pointed at them.

"Wait! Sintar's the one who came up with the plan!"

"He approached us first! He's the mastermind."

It was soon clear that, unlike the engineer, these people were telling the truth. Spock immediately contacted the VSA and, speaking in rapid Vulcan, arranged permission for the Enterprise security team to arrest Sintar on the premises and bring him up to the ship.

"You lied to us."

"Quite elegantly."

"Though not very convincingly," said the captain.

Kirk, Spock and Sintar were in one of the ship's briefing rooms, where the two officers were interrogating the engineer with a good deal less patience than they had the first time. A security duo stood guard outside.

"Are you still telling yourselves that these fictitious accusations have any truth to them?" The Andorian smirked condescendingly.

"Hardly fictitious," said Kirk. "At least, that's what the gang we rounded up on Cygnolia tells us."

Suddenly Sintar didn't look as smugly confident. His antennae bent backwards in consternation, and his face went pale.

"Isn't that right, Mr Spock?"

Spock looked sideways at Kirk. "Indeed, Captain. One could almost say the two accounts are each other's exact opposite."

"One almost could," Kirk agreed.

They turned back to the Andorian. Kirk leaned forward, both hands planted on the table. His eyes drilled into Sintar. And Spock's head, tilted to one side in that quizzical way of his, and his raised eyebrows, left no doubt in Sintar's mind that he was losing ground, fast.

"Doctor." Spock's voice was gentle, but uncompromising.

The engineer was beaten, and he knew it. His shoulders slumped as all the fight went out of him.

"You wouldn't know how it feels to achieve something at a young age and from then on to struggle to reach those heights,* he said gloomily.

In his youth Sintar had developed a modular weapons system that could easily be scaled up or down to fit anything from a shuttlecraft to a battle cruiser. There was a time, Spock had discovered when he researched the Andorian's background soon after their first meeting, when the system was used extensively on ships in the planetary fleet. But that was eight decades ago and newer technology had overtaken the invention. Since then Sintar had struggled to match that early achievement.

Or rather, to even come close to it.

"Your career has been exemplary, Commander, and yet you're still young." The bitterness in Sintar's voice had grown and matured over many years. "There are more great achievements ahead of you. I, on the other hand, have used up all my chances."

If he was looking for sympathy he would not get it from Spock. That was evident from the steely glint in the dark Vulcan eyes.

Yet Sintar still tried. "They agreed to let me have an unlimited supply of duranium to develop another weapons system, in exchange for the location of the primary deposit. They said I would be the talk of the science community. Scientific and academic glory! I couldn't turn such an opportunity down."

Spock said nothing. Seeing the first officer's face stony and unmoved, Sintar turned nasty. "And do you know, Commander, how easy it was to occupy your attention with my false intentions toward your lovely lieutenant?"

The anger that surged up into Spock's face was impressive, and terrifying. For an instant he looked like one of his ancestors from the primal times. Kirk heard the bones in his hands crack as he clenched his fists hard enough to drive the blood from his skin.

The captain understood. Spock, a man of scrupulous honesty and integrity in his personal and professional life, had been hoodwinked by a colleague, a peer, who was anything but. It was a huge betrayal.

The first officer fought down the rage. He would not be provoked by the likes of Sintar. "You are not worthy to bear the title of scientist," he said scathingly. "It is a noble and honourable calling and not for one such as you."

They had the information they had sought. Kirk crossed to the door and beckoned the security team in. "Take him to the brig," he ordered.

There was silence in the room after the departure of the defeated engineer.

"Are you all right?"

Kirk peered at his first officer.

"Spock?"

Spock was pale with dismay. "I am compromised, Jim. I request that you have me relieved of duty. My relationship with Juno made me blind to possible clues -"

Kirk raised a hand, stopping Spock's outburst in mid-sentence. "Don't be ridiculous. You're in love. There's a vast difference. And you were not blind, Commander. You spotted the lack of backup immediately and addressed it. You investigated your console meltdown and came up with a useful hypothesis which put us on the right track. You made important discoveries during your investigation after the earthquake. You're a telepath, my friend - not a mind reader."

He gave the slim Vulcan shoulder a firm squeeze. "Your actions arguably saved the ship and the project, not to mention the planet. Don't let that bastard make you doubt yourself. I'll hear no more about being compromised, because I know you're not. Uh uh!" He silenced the Vulcan's protest with a raised finger. "That's an order."

Spock gave him that look out of the corners of his eyes, the one that hinted of affection and said _I tolerate you because I like you_.

"Now go and sleep. That's another order."


	28. The weary warrior returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warm / fuzziness and TLC for a Vulcan is good for the soul.

The mind link activated just as Juno arrived at their quarters after her shift. 

_I will be there soon_

_I'm waiting for you. I've missed you, love_

_I'm tired_

_Come to me. I'll look after you_

She was waiting when the door opened to admit him, in all his tired, grubby, battered beauty.

He walked straight into her arms and the relief she felt at having him back was too great to put into words. The mind link hummed with her joy as she held him tightly, allowing him to lean ever so slightly on her.

Privately she thanked the great bird of the galaxy, over and over, that Spock was alive. Gratitude filled her heart to the point of bursting. 

" _Taluhk_ ," he said softly. "So good."

"Welcome back." It worried her slightly that he was speaking in incomplete sentences. Spock was precise in his speech to the point of pedanticism. His current condition clearly went way beyond tired.

He had been away for not even two days, but compounded by the danger to the away team, those hours had felt like two weeks. It had been tough. Even so, Juno was proud of how she'd coped with the situation after making the decision to accept the risks to Spock's - and her - safety as a part of the deal. 

Now he was here and all was well again. She was at peace with the universe. And she wanted to pamper and spoil him as only she could, and make it all better.

"What do you need, darling? Back rub, intimate activities, a pot of tea, cuddling?"

"All of the above," Spock said in a voice cracked with weariness. "But in good time. Now I only want to stand like this with you.'

Juno pressed herself against him and slid her hands up over his shoulder blades. She felt his hands locking in the small of her back. He settled his face into the space beneath her ear, breathing in her lemon patchouli scent. They stood quietly until she felt him begin to sag. She realised then that he was almost asleep on his feet.

She swung into action. "I prescribe a quick warm water shower and then bed. Off to the bathroom with you, Commander."

He offered no protest. "Will you -" 

"I will."

Under the hot spray she soaped his back and butt while he leaned against the wall with both hands, head drooping. When she slipped her hands around the front to scrub his belly and chest, she felt his penis filling and lengthening half-heartedly in response to her touch rather than from desire. It never got further than a limp thirty degrees off the vertical.

Afterwards she dried him diligently from his neck to his toes, while he toweled his hair and then, the part that Juno loved, when it was dry he shook his head like a cat and every hair of his shiny mop just fell obediently into place.

He groaned with relief when he finally made it to the bed, collapsing in a diagonal position. He was asleep before he could move across to his side, so Juno simply flipped the corner of the comforter over him and left him there.

She dried herself and went to sit in Spock's ornately carved chair and read a book. 

Kirk buzzed their quarters a while later. "Is he all right?"

"Thanks, Jim, he's sleeping. Shouldn't you be too?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Mother Hen, I'm just about to hop into bed."

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you all got back safely."

"So am I, believe me." She heard him yawn. "Do me a favour, don't let Spock get up until McCoy has checked him out. I've scheduled a thorough medical checkup for everyone who went down to Cygnolia, just to be sure." Kirk had not forgotten Spock rubbing his lower back but knowing he would resist an examination, had cunningly involved the entire landing party. "The doctor will come over when you're ready. Just let him know."

She promised to do just that, grateful that Kirk cared enough to check on Spock although he must have been exhausted himself.  
  


Much later, Spock woke. He was still crushingly tired and it was far too early to get up, but something about his position didn't feel right, and where was Juno?

He realised that he was taking up most of the space on the bed, lying across it as he was. Juno was nowhere to be seen. At least, not until he switched on the light and peeked groggily over the edge.

She was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, wrapped in their spare blanket. Immediately he rose and knelt beside her, rousing her gently.

"You should have woken me," he admonished.

"You were exhausted. I didn't want to disturb you," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Come to bed, brave one. I need your proximity." He pulled her to her feet.

They settled into each other's arms, skin to skin, thighs between thighs, lips brushing over anything in range, and the mind link simmering with sleepy contentment.

Juno relished his warmth and the feel of his heart beating against her breast. Yes, she thought happily, this was definitely her safe place.

After a bit more manoeuvring she was on her back and he, draped over her, was making little satisfied grunts as she rubbed his neck. It took only a short while for him to fall asleep again, and she followed soon after.


	29. Still boldly going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One adventure ends, quite satisfactorily, and another awaits.

In the morning, mindful of Kirk's request, Juno called McCoy to their quarters. He arrived promptly, brandishing his medical scanner a little too eagerly for Spock's liking, but the Vulcan submitted to the examination without a word.

"Yes," the CMO said, "definitely still some tenderness in those dorsal muscles. I'll give him something to relax the stiffness and if you wouldn't mind, Miz Juno?" He offered a small tub of the special salve, then prepared and administered a hypospray.

"Don't use it all up at once, kids." He left, whistling jovially as the door swished shut behind him.

It was one innuendo too many for Spock, whose tolerance levels were currently low. He was infuriated until he saw Juno laughing, and soon he too was smiling.

"You heard the doctor," she ordered. "Let me do this for you."

He turned onto his stomach. Juno placed a knee on either side of his hips and scooped out some of the salve. She loaded up both hands and began to massage his back, moving upwards slowly in long firm alternating strokes and running her fingers back down along the bumps and ridges of his spine. When she hit a tender spot she focused on it, moving her fingers in a circle, working the salve in thoroughly, until the stiffness eased.

It took some time and persistence but finally she could feel Spock completely relaxed under her hands. She judged now was a good time to initiate the second item on the list she'd put to him the evening before.

Quickly she removed her t-shirt. Leaning forward, she brushed her breasts along the top of his back, from shoulder to shoulder. He shivered and groaned. She moved lower, dragging her nipples down each side of his backbone and when she got to the hollow of his back he hitched a knee up.

"I find that my penis is in an uncomfortable position but I, on the other hand, am too comfortable to move. Would you assist, _ashayam_?'

The crinkling of the corners of his eyes told her he was in a playful mood. She slipped a hand into the dark hollow beneath his belly and carefully brought his erection out from under his leg.

"I see the doctor missed at least one of your stiff parts, my darling."

"It wasn't stiff until three point two minutes ago when you began to tease me with your breasts. Besides, that particular stiff part is not Doctor McCoy's concern ... ohh ..." as she slid her hand, still slippery with the salve, from the base of the shaft to its swollen tip and sparked an involuntary chain reaction of muscles tensing in hips and thighs.

"If you can find the energy to turn over this will be a whole lot easier."

"Very well."

On his back now, he stretched luxuriously, arms and legs out in all directions, and arched his back, pushing his cock towards her. 

"Is that a hint, First Officer? It's not very subtle." She dipped her head and sucked his tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the little slit. His breath hitched and he clenched his fists in the sheet, and she tasted the first smoky bead of fluid pushing out.

"A-aah! I find that subtlety ... Juno ... does have its drawbacks ... please, _taluhk_ ..." He writhed in delicious torture, arching into her mouth.

She loved it when the super-cool Commander Spock pleaded for sex. That he was able to show such vulnerability showed how far he had come since the days when he was just her irritating superior officer.

In one smooth move she straddled him and slipped the pulsing, rough-skinned organ inside her, relishing the exquisite scraping over her deepest, most sensitive parts.

Spock, in turn, loved relinquishing control of their love-making to Juno. He got the chance to observe as she progressed through the stages from initial arousal to joyful abandonment to ecstatic climax. He always held himself back because the delight of watching her enjoy his body enhanced his own response.

He placed his hands on her thighs and she gripped his arms fiercely. Her hips jerked forward, bringing her clit into full contact with his pubic bone. An electric surge leaped between their bodies, and she began to pant.

Spock drank in the glorious sight of his beloved impaled and climbing the heights of passion. Steadying herself now with a hand on either side of his ribs. Grinding herself against his eager body. Leaving a wet trail in the hair around his cock. Her cinnamon-tipped breasts swinging into reach of his hands, to be pulled and squeezed. A rosy flush creeping up her neck.

Riding him to completion.

"I can't ... I must ..."

"Take ... your pleasure from me ... take it ..."

Little gasps became moans, and then cries as her rolling hips quickened and began to stutter. Her head fell back and then forward, hair flowing over her shoulders like black wings.

Through the mind link he felt the waves of heat flood her and spill into him. He groaned with the intensity of her orgasm, the sensation of her muscles clenching around him in rapid bursts. It stripped him of the control he had maintained to watch her.

He withdrew, flipped her over and pulled her cheeks up to his hips. When he glided into her they both cried out, each one feeling the wet heat and the hardness. Leaning forward, he bit her shoulder, tasting the salt of her exertions.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out and plunged forward again, and again, and again, finally exchanging those long, deep strokes for fast thrusts. Quickly he pumped himself to the point of no return. The pressure in his groin was unbearable, and the muscles in his lower back spasmed and twitched. When release took him it felt like his very skin had opened and more than just his semen was flowing out.

"Juno ... Juno! Aaaah..."

He pressed his forehead to her back, panting. When his breathing slowed he manoeuvred them both on to their sides, holding her tightly to him, still buried in her. They cuddled like that until Spock's penis slipped out. 

He rose and went to the bathroom to wash, bringing back a warm cloth for her. It was yet another of those things he did that melted her heart.

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

Spock dropped to his knees beside the bed and brushed his lips over hers. "And I love you."

It was the first time he had said it to her out loud.

Later that day Kirk called them both to his office. 

"I'm sorry to have to tell you both this, but we have to leave Vulcan as a matter of urgency. Our assignment here is done and we're needed in the Hibroroi system. There won't be time for your bonding ceremony." His face showed the sincere regret he was feeling. "I really am sorry."

Spock had always been the most forgiving person Kirk had ever known, and he was so now. "You do not need to apologise, Jim. This is our work, and things happen that we have to simply deal with."

He looked at Juno. "If we have to delay our bonding, the wait will make it all the sweeter for me."

"I agree," Juno said, disappointed but stoic. "We understand. Will we at least have a chance to say goodbye to Spock's parents?

"They're waiting for you to beam down. We depart in an hour."

As expected, Sarek and Amanda took the news calmly.

"It was lovely having you both here," Amanda said. "We're grateful for this time."

She hugged them both simultaneously, and exuberantly.

The ambassador was clearly regretful that his son had to leave again. "This is your home, Spock, and now yours too, Juno. Please let it be months rather than years before we see you again."

Spock promised to return as soon as circumstances permitted.

"A few words of advice, my dears," said his mother. "Your father and I have discussed your bonding and we wish to let you know that you must not feel that you have to wait."

"Mother -"

"Spock, as you said to me not so long ago, there are actions that are appropriate for particular times and situations and if you feel ready for your bonding, then do it."

Sarek was in complete agreement. "Your mother speaks wisely, my son. The presence of an elder is not essential to the actual process of bonding. You may bond wherever you find yourselves, whenever you deem it to be the right - and dare I say logical - thing to do. The elder will examine and witness the bond when you return."

Spock looked thoughtfully interested, and Juno felt a little twinge of excitement take hold inside her. The bonding was once again something to look forward to.

"Until the next visit, I wish you both peace and good fortune," said Sarek. "Be safe."

On the way back to their quarters Spock and Juno encountered a security detail escorting the disgraced Doctor Sintar down into Vulcan custody. He would be thoroughly interrogated and, Spock knew, the questioners would not hesitate to use the mind meld on an unwilling subject if the lives of Vulcan nationals were, or had been in danger.

He almost felt a stab of sympathy for the man, but overcame the illogical feeling instantly.

Juno, meanwhile, had stiffened at the sight of the engineer. Once she had thought him eccentric and charming. Now he repulsed her.

"You."

Sintar smiled. "Of course, my dear."

"You're responsible for the destruction of the facility. For Dr T'Mana and Spock almost getting killed."

"All in the line of duty, I'm afraid. You were a most pleasant plaything, Lieutenant. My pretence kept your partner occupied rather too much on the wrong thing. A red herring, as you Earth people say."

Juno felt a rage rising inside her. This old criminal had pretended to flirt with her to distract Spock from noticing his dodgy deeds. A planet had almost been destroyed, for nothing more than greed and ego. An innocent woman had almost died. And Spock had been seriously injured, again.

Her eyes had hardened to cold blue ice. Spock knew the look and he anticipated what was sure to happen next. Juno's Kirk tendencies would not be denied. And in truth, he too was not unaffected by Sintar's words.

_May I?_

_As you wish, ashayam_

"This is also in the line of duty, Sintar."

And she let fly with an uppercut that knocked the Andorian off his feet and sent him reeling against the bulkhead. He lost his footing and fell to the deck. The security detail stepped forward, but Spock held up a hand and they hung back, looking ferociously pleased that the first officer was allowing Sintar to get his just desserts. It might not be proper, it might not be by the book, but it was right.

Before Sintar could move, Juno executed her signature elbow drop, right in the place where it hurt the most. Like a raven swooping down on prey, she struck ruthlessly.

A hundred years old or not, Sintar felt the full force of her fury, for she held nothing back. He emitted a thready wheeze, curling up in agony, and rolled about, groaning.

"That's for Dr T'Mana and Spock. What you're feeling is nothing compared to what he went through," Juno said, dusting off her clothes. "Now Vulcan justice can have you."

Spock nodded curtly and the security team dragged the Andorian off none too gently.

"Do you feel better now, _ashayam_?" He tried to look stern but his eyes were too warm for anything but amusement.

She smiled, and he felt sunlight in his heart. "A little. Thank you for indulging me."

"It is always my pleasure and privilege."

"Shall we have dinner, Commander? It seems we still have things to talk about."

Spock dimpled and held out an arm in the direction of their quarters. "We do indeed. After you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that there will be a part four!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the story, I will appreciate every bit of feedback.


End file.
